


The train station

by jun_mogu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulthood, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, High School, Humor, Oral Sex, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Shyness, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun_mogu/pseuds/jun_mogu
Summary: We meet every morning but never talk. We simply stand and wait for the train, neither had the courage to approach one another.   Awkward moments and opposite personalities. A girl with a self esteem the size of an ant while the boy's the size of the Tokyo Sky Tree. Eyes shift left, right then down to her feet.|"I'm awkward and quiet all the time, who would want to talk to someone like me?" "I do." |[reader x kuroo tetsuro]





	1. Chapter 1

 There he is.

Standing there waiting for the train to arrive, tapping his foot impatiently. The station was crowded as usual, women and men in uniform, tourists, children, elderly people filled the area. As expected of Tokyo, the most populous city in the world. His unusual, gravity defying raven hair stood out in the crowd. He is tall, taller than the average male with a large build, the Nekoma uniform did nothing to hide his figure. You and him are in different classes but he was quite popular among the girls so you have heard a lot about him from your classmates. Kuroo Tetsuro, captain of the infamous Nekoma volleyball club, taking University course class.

 _Amazing._ You thought. You'd never be able to handle all the pressure and responsibilities like him. Unlike some girls in your class, you simply viewed Kuroo Tetsuro as a student from your school, a third year student same as you are. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet, there was this feeling in the pit of your stomach every time you saw him. A spark of curiosity, the urge of wanting to get to know him more. But your coward personality prevent you from going up to him and say even a small 'hello'.  

Phone in hand, you glanced at him from time to time. He's was a few feet away from you. Every morning, you'd see him standing alone at the platform either on his phone or staring blankly at nothing. And any minute, his other companion is going to appear, playing with his portable game console. It may sound creepy but you knew which station he got off, which route he took going to school. The two of you went to the same school so it's understandable how you knew all these things.

"Oh, Kenma! You're finally here!" You heard him exclaim and look up from the screen of your phone to see a certain pudding head approaching the raven haired male, a blank look on his face. In his hand is a red PSP. Kenma opened his mouth to say something but you couldn't hear what he said. 

" _The train is approaching, please stay behind the yellow line._ "

The distant sound of the approaching train can be heard throughout the area as people began to shuffle and fall in line to enter the train, giving some space for the people who is inside the vehicle to exit. Standing in front of the line, you sighed, hoping to get a place to sit from all the waiting you did. The train suddenly came into view, slowing down to a halt then seconds later, the door opened, passengers spilling out of the train and a new passenger replaces their spot. Walking into the train, you spotted a free seat and immediately race to the awaiting seat.

"Ah, sorry.." you muttered at the man you bumped, plopping down on the seat. Today's going to be a good day. You can feel it. It was rare of you to be able to get a free seat since it would almost be instantly taken in a blink of an eye. Taking out your earphones from your uniform pocket, you plug the wire into the phone, placing the earbuds in your ear. Looking down on your phone, you pressed the song you selected. A sigh escaped your lips, looking back up only for your breath to hitch.

Looking up, your (e/c) eyes met with hazel ones. You felt your body froze up, blinking up owlishly at the male who is standing in front of you, holding onto the hanging handle. Beside him is Kenma who did the same. Kuroo's height loomed over you and you gulped, not expecting this to happen. He looked down at you for a few seconds then looked out of the window silently. Of course, why would someone like him be interested in someone like you. You are a side character, going on your daily life not playing an important role while he is a captain and one of the popular student in school.

The two of you are so close, yet so far apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo looked at the girl a few feet away from him, itching to say something, even a small _'good morning'_ to grab her attention. But nothing came out as he continue to stare at the girl who is busy with her phone to notice him staring. Kuroo cleared his throat, pulling out his phone, still eyeing the (h/c) haired girl.

That girl. He sees her every morning in the train station and at school. She would sometimes eat alone in the court yard of the school or in class when he passed by her classroom. This girl piqued his interest despite her rather plain appearance. She's quiet and he never heard her speak. _Is she mute?_ He thought to himself. She peeked up from her phone and Kuroo immediately went back to his phone, pretending to be doing something. 

 _Kuroo, I thought you're braver than this_! He scold himself, mentally smack his own face for being scared of walking up to her and start a conversation. What if she just ignore him or think of him as a creep? The possibility of that happening is a thirty percent chance but he still wouldn't want to risk it.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted his pudding haired friend and felt relief wash over him when he finally have something to turn her attention to him, even though it's indirectly.

"Oh, Kenma! You're finally here!" He exclaimed, draping his arm on Kenma's shoulder. The pudding haired male simply nodded as he continue to play games on his PSP, muttering a 'morning' to Kuroo. He saw her attention went to him for a second then back to her phone. Kuroo's eye twitched. He hoped that one day she'd just walk over to him and just-

Just what?

What does he even want from her anyway? It's not like he like _like_ her or anything.  He wouldn't get anything in return for talking to her either. He's just curious about this quiet girl he always see every morning on the way to school. He wants to know her name, to get to know her more. Isn't that too hard for him to do? Walk over and talk to her, stupid!

"You're quiet today, Kuroo." Kenma suddenly spoke up.

"Just thinking about stuff, no need to worry about me." Kuroo gave the shorter male a playful smirk.

Kenma sighed, "Who said I'm worried.." 

" _The train is approaching, please stay behind the yellow line._ "

When the two finally got into the train, the people inside were squeezing each other as if they're in a can of sardine. He was pushed around, hand reaching out to grab the handle. Kuroo adjusted his position, Kenma surprisingly keeping track with him in the crowded cabin. That doesn't really matter right now, because he didn't know how this happened- he didn't expect to be standing right in front of her when he looked down.

Her wide (e/c) eyes sparkled under the morning sunlight shining through the train's window, earphones plugged into her ears. Their eyes had met. It was only for a split second then he looked out of the window of the train, distracting himself.

_'Talk to me.'_


	3. Chapter 3

It was the same routine at the train station.

Wait for the train to come, get in and finally arrive at your destination.

The station was busy and buzzing with life as always. You sighed, staring blankly at the screen of your phone.

Today is going to be a long day. 

* * *

 

 

 

Why.  
  
You looked at the scattered papers on the floor, tears threatening to leak out from the corner of your eyes. It was clumsy of you. The teacher has asked you bring those stack of papers to her office. It wasn't that heavy at all nor the stack blocking your field of vision. It was probably becaise you are so prone to accidents. Because of that, the stack of paper you were carrying are now a svattered piece of trash on the floor and no one bothered to help you.   
  
You went down on your knees and began picking up the papers from the floor, your face heating up in embarrassment. Of all places, it had to be in the middle of the corridor where everyone can see you. The teacher's office is just right around the corner too...  
  
You pluck a piece of paper up only to blink when out of the corner of your eyes a figure crouching down in front of you. You lift your head up to see the guy back at the train station.

Kuroo Tetsuro.

A sound of surprise almost came out from your lips. Yoi don't know how long have yoi been staring at him but by the time you came back from your senses, he already picked up a the fallen papers and handing it towards you.

"Here," He said and his voice was enough to make your knees weak. The main character is talking to a baclground character like you...how did it even happen?

You carefully took the stack of papers as if it were something of value. Pushing yourself up, you hug the papers to your chest. Your lips part and the boy stared at you with anticipation, waiting for you to say something.

"...a..."

Kuroo furrowed his brows. Did that sound came from you? No, it couldn't be.

Quickly, you shook your head, scurrying away from him leaving him to stare dumbfounded at where you stood.

* * *

 

_"____-san, can you stay behind to help out with cleaning the classroom after school? Since you aren't in any club, you'll have to help out with the others."_

Was what your homeroom teacher said early in the morning. You took it back, it isn't going to be a good day for you today. You'll have to sweep the class then mop the area, wipe the windows and clean the board with the others who hasn't joined a club. Only three people, including you didn't join any club at all and as a consequence, you'll have to clean the classroom once a week.

Grumbling under your breath, you wiped the window furiously, obviously wanting to go home. Well, you can just tell the other two who's clean the classroom floor that you're finish and skip cleaning duty... But being the kind soul you are, you decided to stay until cleaning duty ends. Which means you'll have to wait for thirty more minutes before you're free from this mini torture. The other two are cleaning the floors, chatting with each other from time to time. You are the quiet one in class but not to the 'invisible' extent. People still talk to you, finding you to be a rather good listener. Thus, making you the therapist of the class where you just sit and listen to your classmate pour out their frustration through words. After that, they'll thank you for listening and walk away. Some of the people at school at girst thought you were mute but you just rarely talk to anyone unless asked.

You call yourself a coward. You have no guts to approach someone and have a small conversation with them. It is one of your greatest fear; to talk to someone you barely know. The dreaded feeling of silently being judge by a stranger is too much for you to handle so you decided, it was best to avoid talking to people as much as possible. To be scared of something so simple.. _Coward_ , you said to yourself every time. 

Breaking from your thoughts, you look out of the large window of the classroom to see the sun setting, it's light shine through the glass creating an orange hue to the room. Your hands continue to wipe the glass with the wet cloth, sighing to yourself. The chatter from the two behind you can still be heard but you blocked it out, pulling the towel away from the glass and set it on one of the tables. _'I want to go home.'_

"(l/n)-san, cleaning duty is over." A tap on your shoulder made you turn to see your classmate with a small smile on his face. It's over? You blinked, happiness bubbled up in your chest at the thought of being able to finally go home.

"Ah, thank you for telling.." You nodded, reaching for your bag that you had set on the floor, slinging it over your shoulder.

"You're so quiet (l/n), you should speak up more! There's nothing to be scared of!" He reassured before walking away with his friend who was waiting at the doorway.

_'Nothing to be scared of, huh..'_

Nothing at all.

You stood on the platform of the train station, the sun had already set and the lights of the buildings and billboards turned on. Despite being night time, the station is still buzzing with people. That's Tokyo for you. You took out your phone to see that it's already five fifty-eight in the evening. Two more minutes until the train arrives. 

"Kenma, do you ever stop playing those games?" A familiar voice said through the busy platform followed by a monotone voice.

"When I need to eat or go to the toilet..and during practice."

"Seriously..?"

You don't know if you had offended some high deity above to have you be in this situation. Kuroo Tetsuro and his pudding head companion is standing right next to you in a blink of an eye. To make matters worse, the raven haired male had turned his attention to you. You aren't prepared at this unexpected chance meeting. _Why!?_ You mentally screamed up to the high heavens before deciding to calm down. Taking a good look at him, you see that he has his Nekoma jacket tied loosely around his waist. He must have had volleyball club practice. And amidst your 'observation', he suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, a student from our school." He said, eyeing you, "Aren't you that girl from this morning on the train?"

Of course, being the social awkward person you are,  your answer was to bow your head down slightly and nodded, feeling your heart about to burst from your chest any moment. He remembered you? A background character with nothing special? Your throat became dry all of a sudden. Why are you acting like some love struck school girl when you do not harbor any feelings towards the male at all? 

"Are you mute?"

You quickly shook your head.

"Ah, the quiet type." You hear him say then followed by a shuffle, "So what's your name? I see you almost every morning yet we never speak to each other."

So he did noticed you for a long time already.

"_-____ (l/n)." You didn't mean to stutter.

"Well then, _'_-____',"_ He teased, adding the stutter to your name making you almost want to die from embarrassment. The raven hair pointed at himself with his thumb,  "The name's Kuroo Tetsuro," then to the pudding head playing his portable gaming console, "and this guy here is Kenma."

 _'Yes, I already know the two of you._ ' You wanted to say to him but you didn't want to sound like a creepy stalker. Placing the phone you were holding in your pocket, you crane your neck slightly hoping to see a train approaching the station. Nothing. The train should be here anytime now so why-

" _The train will be delayed for ten minutes due to some minor issues, we apologize for any inconvenience."_

The people whispered among themselves when they heard the announcement, from disapproval sighs to quiet cussing, some of them decided to either take a bus or taxi home, some sacrafice their already tired body to walk home. And some decided to be patient and wait for the train to arrive. You are one of them.

"Ah, I wanna go home and sleep," Kuroo mumbled, scratching the back of his neck, brows furrowed. Then he turned to look at you once again only to see that your head is still down, eyes cast to the ground. "Are you alright?"

You perked up, eyes wide, "Me?"

Kuroo felt his mouth twitched upward, "You look like you're about to faint."

"Well, I-I just.." Please, when will the train arrive!? "..tired."

You've always wanted to talk to Kuroo even if it's just a sentence or two but here you are acting like a scared rabbit about to have a nervous break down. Isn't this what you wanted? To finally talk to him? Your eyes glance from left to right, hands fidgeting with each other. You took back your words. This is bad for your mental health. You want out, out!

"T-toilet." You spoke up catching the two's attention. Heat rises to your cheek as you manage to speak up, "The t-train is delayed so.." you slowly took a step back, "..I..I want to go.." another step, "..to the toilet!" With that, you whirled around and scurried down the stairs, clutching your bag.

Meanwhile, Kuroo could only blinked at your retreating form, confusion can be seen on his face then it faltered into an amused grin. _How cute_.


	4. Chapter 4

_"____-san, can you stay behind to help out with cleaning the classroom after school? Since you aren't in any club, you'll have to help out with the others."_

Was what your homeroom teacher said early in the morning. You took it back, it isn't going to be a good day for you today. You'll have to sweep the class then mop the area, wipe the windows and clean the board with the others who hasn't joined a club. Only three people, including you didn't join any club at all and as a consequence, you'll have to clean the classroom once a week.

Grumbling under your breath, you wiped the window furiously, obviously wanting to go home. Well, you can just tell the other two who's clean the classroom floor that you're finish and skip cleaning duty... But being the kind soul you are, you decided to stay until cleaning duty ends. Which means you'll have to wait for thirty more minutes before you're free from this mini torture. The other two are cleaning the floors, chatting with each other from time to time. You are the quiet one in class but not to the 'invisible' extent. People still talk to you, finding you to be a rather good listener. Thus, making you the therapist of the class where you just sit and listen to your classmate pour out their frustration through words. After that, they'll thank you for listening and walk away. Some of the people at school at girst thought you were mute but you just rarely talk to anyone unless asked.

You call yourself a coward. You have no guts to approach someone and have a small conversation with them. It is one of your greatest fear; to talk to someone you barely know. The dreaded feeling of silently being judge by a stranger is too much for you to handle so you decided, it was best to avoid talking to people as much as possible. To be scared of something so simple.. _Coward_ , you said to yourself every time. 

Breaking from your thoughts, you look out of the large window of the classroom to see the sun setting, it's light shine through the glass creating an orange hue to the room. Your hands continue to wipe the glass with the wet cloth, sighing to yourself. The chatter from the two behind you can still be heard but you blocked it out, pulling the towel away from the glass and set it on one of the tables. _'I want to go home.'_

"(l/n)-san, cleaning duty is over." A tap on your shoulder made you turn to see your classmate with a small smile on his face. It's over? You blinked, happiness bubbled up in your chest at the thought of being able to finally go home.

"Ah, thank you for telling.." You nodded, reaching for your bag that you had set on the floor, slinging it over your shoulder.

"You're so quiet (l/n), you should speak up more! There's nothing to be scared of!" He reassured before walking away with his friend who was waiting at the doorway.

_'Nothing to be scared of, huh..'_

Nothing at all.

You stood on the platform of the train station, the sun had already set and the lights of the buildings and billboards turned on. Despite being night time, the station is still buzzing with people. That's Tokyo for you. You took out your phone to see that it's already five fifty-eight in the evening. Two more minutes until the train arrives. 

"Kenma, do you ever stop playing those games?" A familiar voice said through the busy platform followed by a monotone voice.

"When I need to eat or go to the toilet..and during practice."

"Seriously..?"

You don't know if you had offended some high deity above to have you be in this situation. Kuroo Tetsuro and his pudding head companion is standing right next to you in a blink of an eye. To make matters worse, the raven haired male had turned his attention to you. You aren't prepared at this unexpected chance meeting. _Why!?_ You mentally screamed up to the high heavens before deciding to calm down. Taking a good look at him, you see that he has his Nekoma jacket tied loosely around his waist. He must have had volleyball club practice. And amidst your 'observation', he suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, a student from our school." He said, eyeing you, "Aren't you that girl from this morning on the train?"

Of course, being the social awkward person you are,  your answer was to bow your head down slightly and nodded, feeling your heart about to burst from your chest any moment. He remembered you? A background character with nothing special? Your throat became dry all of a sudden. Why are you acting like some love struck school girl when you do not harbor any feelings towards the male at all? 

"Are you mute?"

You quickly shook your head.

"Ah, the quiet type." You hear him say then followed by a shuffle, "So what's your name? I see you almost every morning yet we never speak to each other."

So he did noticed you for a long time already.

"_-____ (l/n)." You didn't mean to stutter.

"Well then, _'_-____',"_ He teased, adding the stutter to your name making you almost want to die from embarrassment. The raven hair pointed at himself with his thumb,  "The name's Kuroo Tetsuro," then to the pudding head playing his portable gaming console, "and this guy here is Kenma."

 _'Yes, I already know the two of you._ ' You wanted to say to him but you didn't want to sound like a creepy stalker. Placing the phone you were holding in your pocket, you crane your neck slightly hoping to see a train approaching the station. Nothing. The train should be here anytime now so why-

" _The train will be delayed for ten minutes due to some minor issues, we apologize for any inconvenience."_

The people whispered among themselves when they heard the announcement, from disapproval sighs to quiet cussing, some of them decided to either take a bus or taxi home, some sacrafice their already tired body to walk home. And some decided to be patient and wait for the train to arrive. You are one of them.

"Ah, I wanna go home and sleep," Kuroo mumbled, scratching the back of his neck, brows furrowed. Then he turned to look at you once again only to see that your head is still down, eyes cast to the ground. "Are you alright?"

You perked up, eyes wide, "Me?"

Kuroo felt his mouth twitched upward, "You look like you're about to faint."

"Well, I-I just.." Please, when will the train arrive!? "..tired."

You've always wanted to talk to Kuroo even if it's just a sentence or two but here you are acting like a scared rabbit about to have a nervous break down. Isn't this what you wanted? To finally talk to him? Your eyes glance from left to right, hands fidgeting with each other. You took back your words. This is bad for your mental health. You want out, _out!_

"T-toilet." You spoke up catching the two's attention. Heat rises to your cheek as you manage to speak up, "The t-train is delayed so.." you slowly took a step back, "..I..I want to go.." another step, "..to the toilet!" With that, you whirled around and scurried down the stairs, clutching your bag.

Meanwhile, Kuroo could only blinked at your retreating form, confusion can be seen on his face then it faltered into an amused grin. _Weird girl_.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was the same as usual. Crowded station buzzing with life and the smell of food coming from the restaurant lined up in the station. Strangely, you felt like you were being watched since you've entered the station but didn't think much about. You stood at the platform, looking down at your phone only to look up when a shadow loomed over your form. A squeak almost escape your lips when you realize it was the one and only Kuroo Tetsuro standing behind you, Kenma beside him as always. 

"Yo, ____-chan." 

You simply gave him a nervous smile, nodding at him as a greeting. _____-chan..?_ Since when did the two of you gotten so close that he started using your given name freely?

It was quiet again.

Ah, what's with the sudden silence?! You knew Kuroo is an outgoing guy but here he is standing silently beside you while Kenma is off on his own world to notice the awkward tension shared between you and his captain. Maybe Kuroo felt uncomfortable talking to you that's why he's quiet. He greeted you just to be nice and not wanting to hurt your feelings. The thought made you pursed your lips. You understand how he felt. It always happen to you. People wouldn't want to stand near someone who's awkward and unconfident all the time. They'd rather be with someone outgoing, full of confidence and talkative.

To distract yourself, you look at your phone, tapping on random buttons ; calendar, nothing special today..music, you didn't want to waste your battery right now...you didn't download any new games today to keep you company too.. Glancing up at the digital clock of the train station, you saw it flashed a red neon 7 : 05. Five more minutes until the train will arrive. 

Looking back at Nekoma's captain, you wondered if his gel his hair or has it always been like that? His black hair that stood out from the crowd due to his rather peculiar hairstyle. You couldn't help but think of a palm cockatoo every time you see his gravity defying hair. 

_"The train is approaching the station, please stand behind the yellow line."_

Finally, You thought, a small sigh came out from your lips at the rather long and uncomfortable wait for the train. You were glad the train arrived or you would have to endure more awkward moments with Kuroo.

* * *

 You scrub the eraser against the chalk board. Cleaning duty once again. Some idiots from the baseball club were playing baseball in class and knocked some tables down along with scattering papers everywhere on the floor. Guess who had to clean it up? _You_. The other two that was on cleaning duty went home earlier leaving you alone to clean up the mess. You couldn't blame them though, cleaning up a mess you didn't made. As always, being the kind person you are, decided to stay back and pick up the scattered stuff on the floor 'til five in the evening.

 _'I should really join a club,'_ You thought to yourself, placing the eraser down on the teacher's podium and brush the dust off your hands. If you did join a club which would it be? The art club sounds nice but your skills are just average. Maybe the reading club. But you prefer reading something with pictures than a long text-only book. The music club will be a waste of time since reading notes is so troublesome. You prefer to listen by ear. Joining a sports club would be a hassle. You aren't athletic and you can't even walk up to the third floor of your school without being out of breath already. No club is cut out for you.

But you don't want to spend your whole high school cleaning up the classroom after school.

You're a third year yet you haven't joined a club ever since you entered Nekoma. All those time, you'd be cleaning the class or help out with random clubs that needed a hand. Looking up at the clock hanging above the chalkboard, you saw the short hand pointing at the number five and the long hand at the seven.

**6 : 35 PM**

Your eyes widened. You've been dwelling in your own little problem for almost twenty minutes. You should be riding the train home right now if it weren't for those guys from the baseball club.

"Oya?"

A voice from the class's doorway made you jump, whirling around to see the infamous captain from the volleyball club standing there with a confused look on his face. His uniform were slightly disheveled, his red Nekoma jacket tied around his waist and bag slung on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here so late at school?" He asked, stepping into the classroom. The sun had already set making the room dimly lit save for the light coming from outside.

You felt a lump stuck in your throat but managed to choked out, "C-cleaning duty.." Walking over to where your bag is, you took it and hug it to your chest, "I'll..be going home now.." Why is Kuroo Tetsuro talking to you? Earlier in the station he just greeted you with a 'yo, ___-chan'. Not only that, but you're starting to feel awkward once again just talking to him. "S-see you tomorrow, Kuroo-san..!" You stuttered, scurrying out of the room.

Only for you to trip over your foot.

A yelp escaped your lips, landing flat on your stomach, the bag that you hugged to your chest cushioned you from the fall.

"..."

Heat rises up to your face as you pushed yourself up in a sitting position. You wondered what you did to anger the high deity from up above to punish you for the second time. This was the most embarrassing thing that happened this week. Looking up, you meet with an amused pair of hazel eyes staring down at you. Kuroo felt his shoulders shook, pursing his lips to suppress the laughter that was about to tore out from his chest. He never thought this would happen. It was so unexpected that it left him dumbfounded for a split second before going back to his senses to see you all red and flustered in embarrassment below him.

"I-I-.." You don't know whether to cry or laugh it away, "Im sorry!" Immediately, you curled up into a ball on the floor, pressing your face on the top of your knees as you hugged your legs close to your chest.

"___-chan, you're a strange person."

You froze, tensing up. Ouch. He just called you 'strange'.

"I didn't think you'll have such an interesting personality," Kuroo continued, crouching down to your height, his hands went to cup your cheek, lifting your head up. _Her cheeks are so soft..like daifuku_. He thought, having the urge to squish her cheeks but shook the thought off, "You don't have to get embarrassed about things like this. It happens all the time."

"I'm sorry.."

Kuroo chuckled, letting go of your face, "Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong."

"I'm weird and socially awkward.." You muttered.

_'She's ignoring what I said after the 'strange person' part..!'_

A soft flick to your forehead made you snap out of your thoughts, squeaking in the process.

"Idiot," He pet your head, standing up, "Walk home with me." He ordered, "It's not safe for a girl to walk around that late," Kuroo furrowed his brows at the thought of you walking home so late in the evening. With that personality of yours, you'd be an easy target. Kuroo's eye twitched at the thought. He wanted to protect you, to keep you safe from all the bad things in this world. You were just a student from his school that rides the same train as he did very morning but now, you are someone he wanted to get to know more about.

An idea suddenly struck him, "Do you wanna watch us practice tomorrow? After that we can walk home together with Kenma. You can skip that cleaning duty of yours, y'know?"

"I don't want to disturb everyone." You mumbled quietly. He called you an idiot just now and suddenly he wanted you to walk home with him, watch him practice and skip cleaning duty? It doesn't make any sense to you.

"You aren't disturbing anyone. Besides, the guys might practice harder now that there's girl is watching them." He grabbed your hand and pulled you up with ease. Your legs wobbled but you managed to keep your balance, still clutching on the strap of your bag. "..and a cute one at that." He added, smirking that cat-like smirk of his.

Your mind went blank.

 


	6. Chapter 6

There, He did it.

He asked you to walk home with him. Kuroo didn't know it would be this easy. From all those moments worrying that you'll reject or hate him, it was worth it. The male wanted to thank whatever it is that made him so lucky today. The two of them walked side by side with Kenma trailing behind the them, in his own little game world. ____ had her head bowed down slightly, looking at the feet. Walking through the streets of the busy city, they made their way to the same train station. Upon reaching the station, Kuroo pulled out his train card and let the machine scan before walking up to the platform. Kenma and ___ followed suit.

Kuroo shoved both his hands in the pocket of his black pants, his eyes fell on the quiet girl beside him who pulled out her phone, swiping her thumb randomly across the screen. It was obvious that she's nervous about something. Her eyes flickered left, right then back up at him. And when she realize he was staring at her she immediately bowed her head back down, shaky hands fumbled with the phone in her grasp. Kuroo blinked. Could it be that she's nervous about..

. _.Him?_

 _Am I that intimidating?_ Kuroo thought to himself, scratching the back of his neck, brows furrowed. _Or is she always this shy?_ He hoped it would be the second one. The captain looked down at her with a curious look on his face then to his childhood friend quietly playing games. He noticed how similar she and Kenma are. They both are quiet and they hate attention.

"Kenma-san," To Kuroo's surprise, ____ suddenly spoke up. He saw ___ leaned over slightly to Kenma, watching the cutscene from the game playing in front of her in interest, "That's the new _Dragon Hunter game._ "

Kenma suddenly perked up at the girl, his golden, cat-like eyes gleamed as he nodded. 

" _The train is approaching, please stay behind the yellow line._ "

There were only a few people on the train so the three of them were able to get a seat. And the whole ride, her attention would always be on Kenma's game, ignoring Kuroo much to the his annoyance. He planned to get to know her more during the ride home but she was so focused on the game in front of her. Fortunately, The ride only last for ten minutes. Stepping out of the train, ___ pulled out her phone, tapping on the message, typing something.

"Hey, ___-chan," Kuroo called out, gaining her attention,  "Do you like games?"

She thought for a second before nodding, a small 'umh' can be heard from her, "I like it..a lot."

Their conversation ended like that.

The atmosphere was awkward all over again. Kuroo mentally slap himself.

* * *

 "See you tomorrow, Kenma." Kuroo greeted his childhood friend goodbye with a wave. Kenma nodded, glancing at ___ then to Kuroo before walking into his house. Kuroo turned to look back at the silent girl, her eyes taking in the details of Kenma's house. He wonder if she lives nearby. His house is just a bit more further from Kenma but if her house is in another neighborhood, Kuroo doesn't mind walking her home despite how much he wanted to take a hot shower and rest.

"Where do you live? I'll walk with you there."

"I live around here. Just...just a bit further ahead," ___ said, pointing to the way which was where Kuroo is also heading.

"You live in the same neighborhood?" 

She nodded as they continue to walk.

"I moved to this neighborhood a few years ago." _Great job! You didn't stutter this time!_ The girl thought, mentally giving herself a pat on the back.

"That explains why we never met when we were kids." Kuroo said, a hand in his pocket.

"Kuroo-san, how long have you lived in this neighborhood?"

"Ever since I was born," He answered, happy that he finally get to hold a conversation with her for more than five seconds, "Y'know, this neighborhood used to have a small playground but it was demolished. Me and Kenma used to play volleyball there sometimes." 

"I see."

"Do you play any sports, ___-chan?"

She shook her head, "I don't like sports much. It's tiresome."

"Oh."

That's not the answer he really expected.

The whole walk to their house was filled with silence but somehow, it was not the awkwad type of silence. It had a sense of calmness in the silence surrounding them. The sound of crickets and a dog barking from a distance was the only thing that could be heard accompanied by their footsteps.

_CRASH_

A trashcan fell over with a loud crash, making ____ yelp, going behind Kuroo as she hugged her bag close to her chest. Something jumped in  front of them and Kuroo lifted his bag up, ready to throw it at the whatever the thing is.

" _Meeooww.._ "

"It's a stray.." Kuroo sighed in relief, lowering his bag as the black tom cat hissed at him, running into a cramped alley way. ____ sighed in relief. Kuroo can feel his lips twitched at the thought of the smaller girl hiding behind him. She reminded him of a kitten. The girl relaxed, walking beside the male once again, this time a bit closer than usual. Kuroo wondered where she lives. IF she lives in the same neighborhood and then he must have seen her at least once during his middle school years. Maybe he was too busy with volleyball to even to attention to new neighbors coming in and out during the time.

Reaching his house, Kuroo stopped on his tracks, turning to look at ___.

"This is my house," Kuroo pointed at the house with his thumb, "Is yours a bit further or.." The male trailed of and suddenly, she lifted her hand to point at something. It's a house that's three houses away across from his. Kuroo blinked for a few moment, squinting his eyes to take a good look at the house plate.

_(l/n)_

"Oya? We live across from each other."

She nodded, face red.


	7. Chapter 7

"K-Kuroo-san..?"

It was early in the morning when Kuroo had appeared at your front door claiming that he'll walk you to school. Your mother had pulled you back into the living room asking if he was your boyfriend in which you  frantically shook your head, cheeks heating up while your dad laughed, saying something about 'young love' and how he met your mother.

Kuroo stood outside, confused for five good minutes before you slammed the door opened once again, apologizing profusely at the male.

"It's alright. I'd be the same when some stranger is standing at my doorstep."

A small sigh of relief escaped your lips.

 

Standing in front of Kenma's house, the said male sluggishly walk out of his house, a sleepy look on his face, bag slung on his left side of shoulder. The pudding-head was probably playing games 'til two in the morning. Kenma made his way to the two of you, pulling his phone out to look at the time.

"You're earlier than usual today."

"I had to pick up ____-chan," Kuroo pointed his thumb at you.

"Sorry for being a bother.." You mumbled under your breath, feeling guilt overtook you. He woke up early and sacrifice his sleep just to walk you to school (even though your house is just across). Did he even eat breakfast? What if he didn't even took a shower because of you? You  can feel your chest wrench and turn in anxiety.

"You're not a bother at all."

 _'You're saying that just to be nice, right? You actually think I'm a bother..no one would want to be friends with me. '_ You pursed your lips and kept quiet.

Kenma noticed your presence and gave you a small bow.

"Good morning, (l/n)-senpai."

"Senpai?" Kuroo raised a brow.

Kenma placed his phone back to the pocket of his uniform, yellow eyes blinking, "Isn't she a third year?"

"Then call me 'senpai' too, Kenma!"

"Never."

You smiled as the two interact with each other. You felt out of place with these two, like you aren't suppose to be here. 

"Just _____ is fine." You said, hoping he'll hear you in which he did, nodding.

 

Just like every morning, the three of you made your way to the station and took the train to school. The city is busy as usual, bustling with life. The sound of the advertisement from the large TV on a building filled the air accompanied by the sound of people talking and the engine of cars on the road when you came out of the station. Walking to Nekoma took around ten -- twenty minutes at most. Kuroo had a small conversation with Kenma here and there while you walk beside Kuroo silently. 

Walking into the building the three of you separate ways to each of your class. You stepped inside the class, some near the door greeted you a _'hello'_ in which you returned with a nod or a quiet 'good morning. There are fives rows of tables in the room, your desk is at the middle row (the third row) and a desk away from the door. You hang the handle of your bag on the small hook attached to the side of the desk for hanging your bag. Seated on the chair with your head plopped on the desk, you sighed.

The thought of Kuroo entered your mind once again. It wasn't a good feeling either. Not like those girlish thoughts in dramas but more of a doubtful thought about him. You were just a background, an invisible person going on their daily lives not having any important role yet suddenly he popped up out of no where and thus, you became a character in someone's life. Kuroo's the guy everyone wants to be friends with. He's smart, athletic, confident, friendly and nice..

He's nice but..

_..is he **genuinely** nice?_

You felt your lips tremble at the thought. Curse your insecurities. It's one of those things about you that made you not trust someone easily, to build a shell around yourself and curl yourself into a ball of anxiousness. A bunch of 'what if's' filled your head.

_What if he made a bet with his friends to see if he could get you to talk?_

_What if he's actually an ass and just want to get in your pants?_

The second thought made you cringe.

_What if he's actually being nice?_

A dog-like whine rumbles in your throat, waiting for class to start.

* * *

 

It was lunch time. The classroom is filled with the sound of students speaking among themselves, tables and chairs being moved around and loud yelling in the corridor followed by a teacher's voice. You took a bit from your rice ball, your other free hand holding your phone as you scroll down your social media account.

A loud hand slammed on the surface of your desk bringing you out of your thoughts, almost letting out a yell. Looking up to see who the rude person was, you saw Emi, one of your classmates smiling brightly, eyes twinkling in interest.

"____-chan~ I saw something interesting this morning and there's a rumor spreading around the third years.. A _juicy rumor_ ~" Emi had that cheeky smile on her face, leaning down with wide eyes staring into yours. You gulped, nervously taking a bit from your riceball, setting the phone down on the wooden surface.

"A juicy rumor." Yuki parroted softly behind Emi, her eyes gazed down at you.

Yuki is Emi's friend from a different class- specifically, college prep class. The girl is blunt, only speak when asked and would say what's on her mind when something displeases her. If someone did something not right, she'll be the first to speak up.

Eri had her arms crossed to her chest, a smug smirk on her face, "I saw you walking to school with Kuroo-san from college prep class. Are you two a thing now?"

You chocked on your riceball.

"N-no!" You squaked. It was the loudest  voice you have ever used in years and your classmates were surprised. The two then laughed. Eri slapped you on the back, telling you not to take it seriously and that she was joking.

"I never heard your voice that loud. You should speak up more y'know?" Yuki said.

You reverted back to your awkward self, shaking your head.

"But seriously though, how did you even get to talk to him? He's popular while you're..." Emi motioned her hand to you, "..you!"

You don't know whether to take it as an insult or not.

"We take the same train and live close by, that's all. We're nothing more than an aquintance?"

"You sound unsure." Emi pointed out. The girl could read what you're feeling by just looking at your face for a second. Yuki rolled her eyes, smacking her friend in the arm before dragging her out of the class, saying that Emi's making you uncomfortable whilst said girl whined. 

"I wanna ask ___-chan more questions!" Emi held onto the doorway with no sign of letting go. Until she saw something that made her and Yuki straightened up, giving way for the person to go into the classroom.

"___-chan!" Kuroo peeked his head into your class, scanning for your now shaking form. Why is he here? What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be in his class or hanging out with Kenma? His gaze met yours and you instinctively back away, your chair scraping against the floor at the action. "Wanna go get lunch together?"

You can hear Emi and Yuki snickering in the background, "Ah, I-I-"

"Oh, did you make that yourself?" Kuroo walked towards your desk, hands in his pockets. By now, the two of you had everyone's attention. Kuroo Tetsuro and (l/n) ____, the polar opposites talking to each other. You'll never hear the end of it tomorrow. And weird rumors will fly around the school causing your peace to be shattered. You aren't ready to be bombarded by questions from strangers.

Abruptly, you stood up with your rice ball in hand and ran out of the classroom, leaving a confused Kuroo standing in front of your empty desk.

 

"There you are."

 

A squeak escaped your lips, tilting your head up to see Kuroo looming over you, his brows furrowed, a drop of sweat can be seen trickling down his forehead, his chest heaving slightly. 

"Why did you run?" He asked, sitting down on the bench you are seated, slouching bit as he turned to look at you. 

But you remained silent, twiddling with your fingers, head bowed down. An object came into your view. It was your phone in Kuroo's hand. You must have forgotten it when you ran.

"My phone..."

"You forgot it on your desk." You were about to reach out for the phone when he suddenly raised it up above his head. Your eyes widened, feeling your heart dropped. What the hell?  Kuroo leaned his face closer to you,   "But before I give you your phone, you have to answer my question first. Why did you run when I visit your class just now?"

"..."

His hand suddenly grabbed you by the shoulder, forcing you to face him.

"Are you scared of me?"

You shook your head, feeling your eyes watered. He misunderstood you! He continue to ask questions about why you were suddenly avoiding him and that made you feel like you've done something wrong.

"If you feel uncomfortable around me you can just say it direc-"

_Sniffle_

The black haired male stopped shaking your shoulders, gently letting go. He noticed the droplets of salty tears dripping down onto your uniform and tensed up. There he done it. He made you cry just after finally getting to know you. Kuroo began to panic at you sobbing, "O-oi, why are you crying? Did I scare you?! Damn it, sorry! Just forget about it!" 

You held up a hand, making him pause. Taking a deep breath, you look at him, eyes and nose puffy, "Before Kuroo-san came..I felt so lonely. People talk to me, they notice me yet it's not like how I feel around you.."

Another deep breath, "I've always wanted to talk to Kuroo-san but I was such a coward. A-and when Kuroo-san talked to me I felt so overwhelmed. It was the first time someone would walk me home, walk me to school and come to my class just to invite me to eat lunch. When I ran away, you even look for me..I felt happy I'm about to explode.."

"I don't feel comfortable around you. I really like you, Kuroo-san. You're my first friend." You looked up at the male, a small smile gracing your lips, eyes glassy from your tears.

After hearing your reason, Kuroo felt his chest clench and squeeze, his hazel eyes widened. 

 

Ah, he want to kiss you.


	8. Chapter 8

After the incident, Kuroo had walked you to your class, waving you a goodbye in which you return it with a small wave. Stepping into your class, you saw some classmates looking at you before going back to what they were doing. 

"We're just an acquintance~" Someone whispered into your ears and you jumped, placing a hand over where your heart is. You look at the person to see Eri with a smug smirk on her face.

"We _are_." You retorted back, shuffling your way to your desk and take a seat. Glancing to the side to make sure no one is looking, you pulled out your phone to try to distract yourself from your surroundings.

______________

It was the end of school day. You shove your books and pencil case into your bag, zipping it close. The teacher had dismissed the class early much to your surprise (not that you were complaining though). Currently, you are debating with yourself whether you should just leave and go home or wait for Kuroo to come pick you up.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"____-chan, I'm here to pick you up." Kuroo stepped into your classroom a minute after the bell had rang, bag slung on his shoulder.

You stood up from your seat, grabbing your bag by the handle and made your way to the ravenette.

"Kenma's probably still downstairs in his classroom." 

"Unh.."

An idea popped up into Kuroo's head, a sly smirk on his face as he wanted to try something out on you.

"____-chan."

"Y-yes?"

"I'm positive, you're negative, let's get together and make a compound."

You mouth flew open at his words. As shy as you are, you aren't that innocent to not know what he meant by his pickup line. And to think he'd try a chemistry pick up line on you. Is he trying to make fun of you?

"Kuroo-san, are you drunk?" You furrowed your brows, lips turned into a pout.

That wasn't the reaction Kuroo had expected. 

He suddenly felt awkward at his failure to make you a flustered mess. Kuroo was glad the classroom is empty if not then people will witness the embarrassing failure of Kuroo Tetsuro. The ravenette cleared his throat, leaning casually against the desk but his weight caused it to slide against the floor, a loud, ear deafening screech filled the air.

"..."

"I think you need to see the nurse. Just to make sure you're feeling okay."

"No, it's alright."

* * *

Making your way to Kenma's class, you noticed the room is empty and sighed. Kuroo simply shrugged, continuing to make his way to the gym.

"He's probably at the gym already." Kuroo said.

The two made your way towards where the volleyball club is practicing. It was a bit far but not to the point you were heaving and panting for air.

"Who is the coach of your club?" You spoke up just when Kuroo was about to open the door.

"Our coach is coach Nekomata."

You tensed up, scurrying behind Kuroo, hugging your bag to your chest.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Kuroo raised a brow, craning his neck to see you standing behind his larger form, fidgeting with the strap of your bag. "They won't bite you."

The male slid the door open, yelling out a loud greeting, announcing everyone in the gym that he has arrived. Kuroo received a 'hey, captain' or a 'good evening' in return. Unfortunately, Kuroo's loud entrance caused the members to set their attention towards the captain...and you.

_"Oh? (L/n)-san."_

_"Kuroo-san brought a girl!"_

_"What? Where?"_

Of course, being the shy and awkward person you are, you bowed your head down locks of hair covering your face.

"Kuroo, who's this?"

Familiar voice spoke up and you look up to see none other than Nekomata himself, gazing at you curiously. It's rare for people to come watch them practice so it made the man wonder who 

"N-Nekomata-sensei!" You squeaked, lifting up your bag to cover your face.

"Ara? (L/n) is actually stepping foot into a gym on her own will?" The old man raised a brow, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Nekomata is your P.E.  teacher much to your dismay. Naoi used to be your P.E. teacher during your second year but then  Nekomata returned last year from retirement and you know that P.E. will be hell to you. Since you were always the slowest and weakest when it comes to physical activities, you stand out more than you'd like. Causing Nekomata to yell at you to go faster and to try harder.

"He really is a *Nekomata..." you muttered your breath.

Kuroo snickered, patting your head, "I can imagine him yelling at you to run faster until you drop dead. Poor ___-chan." He then turned to his coach, "She's here to watch us practice if that's fine with you, coach."

"It's fine. She looks like she needs to socialize more. I'm surprised you manage to talk to her without her running away in fear. " Nekomata chuckled, a carefree aura surrounding him.

An imaginary arrow shot through your chest. Were you that socially awkward in his eyes? 

A clap caught your attentuon and you saw coach Nekomata with a relaxed smile on his face.

"No time for chit chat, all of you go practice. (l/n), you can go sit over at the bench over there."

* * *

You have to admit, it was fun watching them practice. It was also amusing to watch Inouka being a bit too happy, jumping around here and there only to be scolded by Yaku later. 

"I was thinking if we can have her as a manager."

Perking up at Kuroo's voice, your gaze went to the said male seeing him having some sort of discussion with coach Nekomata and Naoi. Deciding that it doesn't concern you, you went back to your phone.

"I don't mind." Naoi said then look at Nekomata for some sort of approval.

"I also don't mind her joing either. But it's going to be difficult to have her join a sports club."

Kuroo blinked, "Why?"

"She said she hates sports with a passion and she'd _'rather be boiled in a hundred degree boiling water for an hour than to join a sports club'_." Nekomata let out a laugh, "Girl's actually a brutal one when it comes to something she dislike."

"She said that?" Kuroo looked amused as well, his eyes gazed on your form, swinging your legs back and forth while looking at your phone. You don't look like the type to say something like that. But who is he to judge? "I guess I can try."

A shadow loomed over you and you look up. It was Kuroo, a grin on his face.

"You said I'm you're first friend, right?"

You paused then nodded. What is he getting at?

Kuroo pointed at himself with his thumb rather proudly, "Well, as your friend, I want you to join the volleyball club as a manager-"

"No thank you.." You instantly rejected the offer, hoping he would just end the conversation at that.

Too bad, Kuroo is persistent, "You don't have to practice with us if that's what you're thinking. You don't have to do none of that." 

"But.."

"You can skip those cleaning duties too! You'll have fun here, trust me! We'll meet each other often too."

"...fine."

' _Why am I so bad at saying 'no'?'_ Mentally hurling yourself out of the window, you let out a defeated sigh.

"Did you guys hear that? We have a female manager?!"

"Yes, Inouka, we heard."

"We finally have a female manager!" Yamamoto hollered, swinging his Nekoma jersey in his hands around like a lasso, baring his shirtless body for everyone to see. 

"Yamamoto, put your shirt back on!" Nekomata shouted from afar.

Inouka said excitedly, "We should celebrate or something."

"A cafe, maybe?" Shibayama proposed.

"We should go to that cat cafe near our school! I heard tthey got good food too!" Yaku suggested.

"No, a dog cafe is better than cat! Cats will just shed fur all over your food!" Kuroo sneered, clearly have a dislike towards the feline animal. How ironic because the Nekoma volleyball team are dubbed a 'the Cats' and the school name is well,  _Neko_ ma.

"So do dogs!" Yaku retorted, "They're loud and they might drool over your food."

"Dog!"

"Cat!"

" _Dog!_ "

Kenma rolled his eyes,  "I can't believe they're having this argument,  _again_."

"____-chan, which do you like more?!" The two turned to look at you and you suddenly felt pressured.

You answered in a quiet voice, "I like cats more though.."

_'I just can't imagine walking a dog everyday...how tiresome.'_

Yaku grinned in triumph, placing a hand on his hips, "Hah! It's decided. We are going to a cat cafe after school tomorrow!"

"No way.. ___-chan how could you.."

"Sorry.." You puffed your cheeks up slightly, fidgeting with your fingers.

The image of you being an apologetic cat came into his head making Kuroo grinned, leaning down so his face is a bit too close to yours. You can only blink in confusipn, staring into his hazel eyes.  _A little teasing wouldn't hurt,_ Kuroo thought. He hoped it won't be like what happened earlier when he pulled a pick up line on you. "You would make a cute kitten~"

"...ha.." A huff escape your nostrils, lips twitched in an awkward smile. How do you take compliments from someone of the opposite gender without sounding insulting or a flirt was what you wondered. Compliment him the same way he did to you sounds the safest.

Your cheeks reddened as you tried to compliment him the best you can without trying to sound like a robot, that awkward smile still on your face.

"I think you'd make a cute Scottish fold cat, Kuroo-san."

"...."

"Kuroo-san?"

 

_'She broke him.'_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nekomata = is a Japanese folklore about a shapeshifting cat-like beast (?). Can be seen in some stories to be living in mountain recesses and eating humans. 
> 
> Basically, the reader is calling the coach a demon lol


	9. Chapter 9

"A joint practice?"   
  
You look at the piece off paper in your hand, the word Fukurodani caught your attention.  Isn't Fukurodani close by..?  
  
You pursed your lips, "But this Saturday? All of a sudden.."  
  
"You'll do great, ___-chan, no need to worry about it." Kuroo appeared behind you, taking the paper away from your grasp. His eyes scanned the paper and grinned. "Heh, this team is a troublesome one. Especially their captain."  
  
Kuroo eyed your smaller form, a grin on his face. He can see that anticipated look in your eyes, how you have that ghost of a smile on your face. It was quite a cute sight.  
  
"I wonder if I can help support the team.."  
  
That made the smile on his lips dropped.  
  
"Hey, hey, you should stop doubting yourself y'know?" Kuroo pat your head and you only nodded, "Even if you're the manager and you don't get to play on the court, you can still support us. Like a lucky charm."  
  
You furrowed your brows, "A lucky charm..?"  
  
"YOOOSHH!! I'M FIRED UP!!" Yamamoto suddenly yelled out only to stop when Yaku kicked him, telling him to 'shut up'. Kenma sighed, obviously not really looking forward for the practice match. Instead of playing games the whole weekend he has to participate in a practice match against Fukurodani.  
  
You look at the team interact with each other. Despite their different personalities, they manage to work together as one.  
  
"(L/n)." Nekomata called for you at the bench and you walked over to him, hands behind your back.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you free this Saturday? As you already know, we have a practice match with Fukurodani. Even if you aren't playing in matches we need you to prepare the things needed for the team."  
  
You nodded frantically followed by a quiet 'yes, sir'. Nekomata grinned, telling you to go back to work. You nodded once more, walking back to the group, obviously sticking close to Kuroo and Kenma like a duckling following it's mother.  
  
After practice was over, the trio - Kuroo, Kenma and you walked towards the station like usual. You and Kuroo walked behind Kenma who is playing his videos games.  
  
"Hey," Kuroo broke the silence. You looked up to see him staring back at you, his hazel eyes glowed under the street light. That unruly hair of his is messier than usual from the previous volleyball practice. "So..I heard you're coming for the practice match."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wanna go somewhere with me after practice is done? I know a place with some amazing food. We can walk around after that too."  
  
You're eyes widened, almost tripping on your own foot. He just invited you to grab a bite with him. In your three years of high school no one has ever invited you to eat with them. Save for when one of the guys from after class cleaning invited you to eat chips with them when all of you finished cleaning since they don't want you to feel left out.. As sad as it sounds, you don't blame them for not inviting you.  
  
"__-chan?"  
  
Having lost in your own thoughts, you forgot to answer Kuroo's question. Panic rise in your chest as you nodded, uttering a "yes I want to" to the captain. A grinned made its way to his lips at your answer, his large hand went to place it atop of your head. You can't help but be drawn by his touch.  
  
"Geez, you didn't answer just now so I thought you didn't want to go-"  
  
"I-I want to go..!" You said once again this time your voice went an octave higher.  
  
Kuroo blinked. Then laughed, removing his hand from your head.  
  
"Pfft- you- you don't have to answer twice. I already know that. I was just saying that I thought your silence was a rejection, that's all."  
  
Your face went beet red. Curse your panicky behavior!  
  
The volleyball captain grinned, enjoying your flustered state. He couldn't believe how at first you were just a stranger riding the same train to school and now here he is talking to you, walking home together (he did most of the talking though while you would listen quietly). He gained your trust and he felt proud of it.  
  
"Let's do our best this Saturday," Kuroo nudged you gently.

* * *

Saturday came by in a blink of an eye. It was a sunny day. The birds are chirping and the sunlight shining through your bedroom window. You rummaged through your closet, trying to find sports related clothes but the only thing you found is your gym clothes - a t-shirt and a long sweat pants. You sighed. This will do. Nekomata said that he already ordered a Nekoma jacket for you and it'll arrive on Monday.  
  
Putting on the clothes, you walked out of the room with the strap of your bag slung on your shoulder. You made your way to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find food for breakfast. Your mom is either in the toilet or the backyard hanging the clothes.

You munched on a sandwich that was laid on the dining table then drank a glass of water before you went to the front door to take your pair of sport shoes that still looks completely new since you rarely use it. The sound of the doorbell made you froze. Was there a guest coming today? None of your parents said anything about a guest coming over..

"___ can you answer that for me? I'll be right there!"

"Y-yeah!" You called back, unlocking the door and opened it. You mustered up a smile to the guest, "Good mor-eh?"

There stood Kuroo Tetsuro with that grin on his face, his eyes flashing mischievously. He wore a black t-shirt with the Nekoma jacket over it and red shorts. His hair is the same rooster head style he always have.

"Yo, __-chan."

"Good morning, Kuroo-san..what are you doing here?"

Kuroo raised a brow, "Hm? I'm here to pick up the Princess ___."

"P-princess?" You sputtered.

"Of course, and I'm your knight in shining armor," He teased, booping your nose, "Shall we go, princess?"

"Oh my oh my~"

_Crap._

"Tetsuro-kun was it? Mrs. Kuroo and I had met a week ago," Your mom said and you can see the excitement gleaming in her (e/c) irises. She pushed passed you and you know where this is going. She inched towards Kuroo. The male simply gave her a charming smile and she gasped, turning to you, "Are you two going out?"  
  
"Mom!!" It was the loudest voice Kuroo has ever heard from you. He watched as you tried to explain that he and you aren't and thing and were just friends to your overexcited mother. It took a few minutes for her to finally calm down. Geez, your mom can be embarrassing sometimes. "At least listen to me.." you puffed your cheeks, the skin between your brows puckered and your arms crossed. In his eyes, you look like a pouting little kid. Kuroo almost let out an 'aww' but he has to keep his 'cool' act.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. (l/n)," Kuroo offered a charming smile that made your mom's heart flutter.

"Please bring the princess back safely to her castle!"

You almost choked. _She heard it!!!_  
  
"Well, then..be back by seven!" Your mother poked her head out from the doorway of the main door and you nodded, walking off with Kuroo. The two of you went over to Kenma's house to pick him up and walk to school. The pudding head is into his game as usual. You and Kuroo had to walk on each side of him in case he accidentally walk off somewhere without looking.

Upon arriving to school, you three made your way to the gym where only a few members just arrived as well. you went to the storage room to get the volleyball net stand which is quite heavy due to it being made of metal.

"Um.." you look from outside the storage room into the gym, hoping to catch someone's attention. Thinking that you might be bothering them you decided to carry it one at a time despite how heavy it is. As you dragged the stand, a screeching sound of metal against wooden made everyone turn to look at where the source of the sound was. It was from you.

"Oi, oi, what are you doing __-chan?" Kuroo said immediately coming to your side and take the stand out from your grasp. He easily carried it to the middle of the gym with both his hands.

"If you need help just tell me. Wouldn't want a pretty lady to do all the hard work," Kuroo grinned when your face became pinkish, hiding it with your hair.

"O-oh..."

The door to the gym opened and in came Nekomata in his usual attire.

"Good morning Nekomata-san!"

"Sensei, G'morning!"

He gave his team a closed eye smile and clapped his hands, "Be ready, Fukurodani will soon be here."

"Yes, sir!"

"___," You froze on the spot when you heard Coach Nekomata called your name, "Go refill the bottles and prepare the towels. I think you know where the towels are, right?"

You laughed sheepishly, "U-uh, it's in the drawer in the locker room..?"

 _'She's right but she sounds unsure..'_ everyone sweat dropped.

Nekomata snorted, "Now get going!"

* * *

"I HEARD NEKOMA FINALLY GOT A FEMALE MANAGER!!" A loud shout came from the entrance of the gym. Behold, a guy with a peculiar hairstyle walked in. His hair is white with streaks of black and grey, his eyes are wide with yellow irises. An owl was something that comes to mind. A great horned owl.

It only took seconds for the loud male to spot you hiding behind Kuroo like a scared kitten as he approach you with lightning speed. In a blink of an eye, he stood right in front of you, looming over your petite form.

"IS THIS HER?!"  
  
"I-I-I..." You stammered, trying to get words out of your mouth but there was this lump in your throat that prevents you to do so.  
  
"Kuroo, what's wrong with her?" Bokuto turned to the said Nekoma's captain standing beside you, "She looks like she's about to faint!"  
  
You wanted to melt into a puddle and become one with the floor.  
  
 _'Please don't draw anymore attention!'_ You wanted to yell that to him but the lump in your throat restricted you from doing so which frustrated you even more. You can feel the stares of the other members in the gym.

"Well, you scared her shitless Bokuto," Kuroo answered with a smirk, placing a hand on your head, "Stop scaring my kitten, you horned owl bastard."  
  
You noticed he has a habit of placing his hand on your head.

Wait.

Wait a minute.

"My...kitten?" You repeated the word that caught your attention.

Eh.

Eh...

"Eh?!" You whipped your head to look at the male but he had already walked over to the other side of the court with the rest of his team.

"___-chan, you better watch me beat this owl!"

Bokuto grinned, his eyes flashing dangerously, "Bring it!"

"W-wait a minute-"

* * *

In the end, Fukurodani won.

"Damn it!" Kuroo cussed, his eyes glared at the hollering owl from the other side of the court. Despite his glaring, he has a grin on his face. Nekoma's captain straightened up, turned to his team mates only to jump back when he saw you standing there beside him with a cold water bottle in hand. Your brows were slight furrowed with a hint of a blush on your face, extending the bottle to him with both hands.

"Y-you did great c-c-captain!"

"...."

"...."

"Pfft- oh god- What the hell ___-chan?!"

"Did I do something wrong?" You gaped, retracting the bottle close to you, "Are you..are you not thirsty at the moment?"

"No, no, you just look so serious while giving me the water bottle. I thought you were going to murder me with it," He continue to snicker, taking the bottle from your hands. All of a sudden, he pressed the cold bottle against your cheek making you blinked, slightly shivered from the cold feeling, "You're so cute..just seeing you makes me feel so refreshed."

"Please drink the water before it becomes warm!"

"Wha?"

You completely ignored his flirting.

"Also dry yourself off- ah, here, a towel." You handed him a towel which he gladly took.

"Oh thanks-"

"And take a shower before going home. I prepared your clothes in the locker room, your boxer too so don't worry about it."

Kuroo sputtered, "__-chan aren't you being a bit too-"

The rest of the team deadpanned at the scene.

_'A doting mother and her child..'_

* * *

Purple, tangerine and blue all mixed together to create a beautiful piece of art called 'sky'. The sun cast its orange hue down upon the two figures standing across from each other. They remained silent, the sound of the wind breezing by was the only thing that could be heard. The trees danced against wind as the birds up on the clouds flew home to their nest. It was a peaceful moment between the two.

"This is it huh..."

"Yeah..I have to go back to my homeland," Bokuto placed a hand on Kuroo's shoulders, releasing a dramatic sigh. The rest of Fukurodani who was watching the scene from inside the bus deadpanned at their captain. Akaashi is standing outside with Bokuto in case the owl might do some weird shit,  "Remember, you will always be my bro, bro."

"Brooooooo..!! Don't leeaaveee!"

"I must remain loyal to my countrymen!!"

' _How did they became captain again...?'_

"I apologize for their behavior, they're always like that when together. I swear they act more like an elementary student than a third year high school student " Akaashi said, giving you a smile and you swear it was so angelesque you almost mistaken him as one.

"He is really different with Bokuto-san huh. He's more cheerful and comfortable." _'I'm kinda envious.'_

Akaashi let's out a 'hnn' sound, staring at the two idiotic captains. He approached the two captains and grabbed Bokuto by the collar, dragging him to the bus.

"Bokuto-san, it's time to leave."

"A-Akaashi..! Can't..breath!"

* * *

It was around five when you, Kenma and Kuroo arrived at the restaurant Kuroo was talking about few days ago. You sat across from Kenma and Kuroo, looking out of the window from time to time as you waited for your food to arrive. A moments later, a waiter came up to your table and set a glass of (drink). You quietly thanked him and took a sip of the drink from a straw.

Kuroo eyed you curiously.

He has always been interested in you ever since he saw you at the train station during your second year. It was strange though. He goes to the same school but never seen you, or how you lived in the same neighborhood but never met at all. It was as if fate doesn't want you to meet. That time when his eyes met yours during the train ride to school, it made him flinch a bit. You looked tired that time probably because it was early in the morning but you are still adorable with those curious eyes and pouty lips.

He wants to be your friend.

Just a friend, right?

Or will it grow into something. _.more?_

Kuroo's lips twitched at the thought, mentally stopping himself from thinking further about the unknown future. He wanted to slap himself for thinking like a lovesick schoolgirl.

"Kuroo-san?"

The captain snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes met your (e/c) ones.

_Something more._

Your lips parted slightly. His fingers twitched.

_More._

A gulp.

"T-Tetsurou-san!"

The said male's eyes widened, realizing that you had called him by his given name. You had a worried look on your face. Kenma who was sitting beside him is observing him quietly while taking a bite on his omelette rice.

Kuroo recollected his calm and said teasingly as if nothing had happened,  "Hm? What is it, kitten?"

"Your mackerel is here." You pointed at the fish with the fork you are using, face turning red at the nickname. He just noticed that all the food had arrived. You pouted a bit, "You had me worried just now..I'm glad it was nothing."

"...."

 

 

_'Crap, I'm really falling for her.'_


	10. Chapter 10

"Man, I'm beat." Kuroo plopped down on the train's seat, leaning his back against the cushion. The train is surprisingly empty save for some office workers. You took a seat beside Kuroo, hugging your bag to your chest. The atmosphere around you feels so awkward- to you anyway- and you don't know whether or not to try have a conversation with Kuroo. You hope the train would reach your destination faster.  
  
You peeked up at the ravenette almost letting out a yelp when you saw him staring down at you. Did you do something to piss him off? You thought, hugging the bag tighter. The captain was aware of your nervousness.  
  
He continue to watch you silently. His golden eyes flickered from your head to toe. You're...different. A lot different from the other people he had met. You were quiet and kept to yourself, you don't like confrontation with other people, you don't mind being by yourself and most of all you were _awkward_. So painfully awkward yet he thought it made you cute in a strange way.

He want to know what you like, your hobbies, your favorite color, what you do before going to bed- _everything_.

Oh god he feels like a stalker.  
  
"What do you usually do on the weekends?" Kuroo asked.  
  
"I just play games and read comics all day..?" You answered in that usual unsure tone yours.  
  
Kuroo felt his lips twitched upwards, his eyes gaze from you to Kenma then back, "You sound like a certain pudding head."  
  
Kenma simply rolled his eyes, going back to his game.  
  
"What do you do on the weekends, Kuroo-san?" You asked him back.  
  
"Volleyball."  
  
You blinked.  
  
"I watch volleyball matches or practice," He proudly said, straightening up.  
  
"You must really like volleyball.." you said and he grinned.  
  
"Of course! Ever since a kid I've always like- no, _love_ volleyball!" Kuroo's eyes practically sparkle as he speaks about the sports, "Well, not only volleyball.. I sometimes watch documentaries and go to Kenma's place to play games."  
  
You couldn't help but feel envious with how close they are. You've never had someone close at all. It was mostly an acquaintance or 

_'Must be nice to have a childhood friend.'_

* * *

It was Monday morning when it began.

"Hey, hey have you heard? It's about Kuroo-san from the volleyball club. I heard he's in a relationship with a girl in class three!"

"___(l/n)? That quiet girl? I heard about it too!"

"Yep, that's her."

"She's cute but she's so...awkward. What is Kuroo even thinking.."

Rumors about you have spread.

You didn't let it get through you. You knew this would happen but you didn't expect it to happen so fast. Moments ago you were making your way to Kuroo's class which was three rooms away from yours. Now, You stood in the doorway of his class, feeling your heart sink in every passing second. His classmates didn't notice you until one of them turned to look at the doorway only to freeze up.

"Um..!" You almost let out a whimper when everyone in the room turned to look at you, "K-Kuroo-san and I aren't going out, so-"

"Ah! What a relief! He isn't taken!" A voice interrupted you. It was a girl seated in the front row with her legs crossed, head plopped on her hand as she stared boringly at you. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail and her brown eyes looking at you up and down.

You fidgeted, "Yeah..."

She sneered.

"Of course he isn't interested in someone weird like you. You're so quiet I thought you were mute (l/n)-san. Try to talk more so the whole school wouldn't mistaken you as a disabled person." She laughed. Her words pierced your chest, your eyes started to water unexpectedly. Why are you crying!? If you wipe your eyes now people would notice and if you tried to hold it in, your eyes wouldn't listen to your order. The girl seemed your notice your expression and raised a brow, "Are you crying? You're a third year and you're still crying like a baby. How pathetic (l/n)-san."

One of her classmates shook her head, "Hitomi that's enough."

"Hah? It still doesn't explain why Kuroo-kun would even want to talk to her though."

She continued.

"Socially awkward with a boring personality...tsk. Try homeschooling or something if you can't handle speaking with many people."

You twitched.

"To think he would even talk to you. Is he stupid or something?"

That did it.

"Shut up!" You yelled, glaring at her as small droplets of tears trickle down your face. They weren't tears of sadness or fear but of frustration, "Shut your damn mouth, you scum!"

The girl who insulted you seemed shocked by your outburst, staring at you with mouth agape, "S-scum?!"

"Oh, what's going on?" Kuroo's voice came from behind you and you jumped. The captain's eyes met your slightly wide ones as you took a small step back away from him.

"Kuroo-san..?" You froze.

"Whew~ I didn't know you had it in you," Kuroo grinned, wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you close, "__-chan so brutal."

_Why aren't you angry at me? I just called your classmate a scum.'_

"Kuroo-kun, she just called me scum! Why are you friends with someone so rude!" Hitomi faked a hurt expression. Kuroo sighed and shook his head.

You took a step back, "I..I'm..-" Whirling around, you ran away from Kuroo.  
  
"Wha- ___-chan, where are you going?!"

* * *

You panted, hands on your knees as you tried your best to calm yourself down. You had ran to the back of the building where there is this small forest area. The sound of footsteps quickly approaching where you stood and you looked up from your feet to see Kuroo running towards you. Even if you did try to escape he would still catch up to you. Damn him and his stamina.

Eventually, you gave up and sat on the ground, not caring if your skirt will get ruin from the dirt. Hugging your knees, you remained silent as the captain finally reached you.

"C'mon, we've been through this," Kuroo mumbled, crouching down beside you, "What's wrong?"

You were about to open your mouth and speak but decided not to. Kuroo frowned and gently nudged your side.

"If you don't wanna tell me then it's fine-"

"No, I- eh...well..."

Kuroo continue to stare at you.

"I...I don't understand why you wanted to become friends with someone as boring as me. I'm not pretty or extroverted, I don't know how to express my feelings correctly and I can't even hold a conversation without sounding like an idiot!" You shook your head, your eyes slowly become watery, "...please don't leave me..I don't want to be alone again."  
  
"You're trying to push me away yet at the same time pulling me back..so confusing, ___-chan," Kuroo chuckled, his chest rumbling in the process, "Even though you're surrounded by people, you were lonely all these time, huh. " Kuroo rubbed your back as you sniffled, your tears staining his shirt.  
  
  
"I'll be your friend."

 

You nodded, your grip on his shirt tightened.

Now, you're crying in happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

It was morning, homeroom had started minutes ago. Your homeroom teacher had given everyone a piece of paper.

"You're all in your third year of high school and in a few more months you all will be adults going on about your life, your own choice. I would like everyone to fill up the paper about what you plan for the future - your university and your future occupation." She said, looking around the room like a hawk. "After you finish filling out, give it to the class president. We will have a one on one talk next week about the choices you made."

You tilted your head to the side, looking at the paper in your hand that said 'Future Plans'.

**Future Plans**

Name :                                                                     Class :

University :

1.

2.

3.

Desired Occupation :

1.

2.

3.

Questiion : What is a 'good future' ?

: ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

You continue to stare at the paper, slowing dazing out as your visions slowly became out of focus.

What exactly is your future?

Too have a good future...

But what is a 'good future'? Go into a good university? Is it to have a successful job? To build a dream family? Marrying the one you love? Being so rich you don't need to work anymore?

You couldn't decide.

* * *

The sound of students laughing among themselves made you feel envious and regret. Envious to see people surrounded by their friends and regretting for not being more outgoing throughout your three years in this school. You sighed, sad. The quiet, grueling sound of your groan turned some heads but they quickly went back to their own business.

You plopped your head on the table, looking at the back of your classmate who is talking to his friend. His back would shook and sometimes shift when someone tells a joke. Eyes flickered back to the board, a pout slowly formed on your lips.

You hope lunch would quickly end.

No friends, no social life..

"__-chan!"

Scratch that, one social life.

"Kuroo-san," you straightened up, your eyes practically sparkled at the sight of him entering your classroom.

Your classmates stared at the male either in awe or just curiosity. Why would someone like Kuroo who is in college prep class, popular and athletic be coming to this class. Kuroo walked over to you, giving you a small wave in which you return with a meek one. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw one group at the corner of the room whispering within each other, glancing at you from time to time. You instinctively hugged yourself.

"Did you receive any paper from your homeroom teacher?"

"I got a paper.." You answered, letting your hair fall to the side of your face, "..about your future plans."

Kuroo nodded, pulling an unoccupied chair over to your desk and took a seat beside you, "Have you thought of the university you wanted to enter?"

"K-Kyuuhai Uni."

Kuroo perked up, "That's where I'm going to apply too!"

"Really?" You perked up.

The male nodded. Suddenly, you two became silent. And it was _painfully_ awkward. Your classmates stared, wondering how things will turn out. The awkward shy girl and the cool, handsome boy. Sensing the awkward tension around you, you pulled out your phone, your index finger rubbing against the back of the phone out of nervousness.

That was when Kuroo got an idea.

"Hey __-chan," Kuroo's voice made you jump a bit, whipping your head to his direction. He extended his hand open towards you, "Give me your phone."

"Ah, sure," you said, giving the device to him with shaky hands. As much as you were reluctant to give him our phone, you trust him that he wouldn't go through your phone. There are some..embarrassing things (to you anyway) you wouldn't want him to see and he would probably laugh his ass off if he did found out.

Kuroo then pulled out his phone, looking between your phone then back to his and typed something into his phone.

"You have Line*, right?" He asked, skimming through your home until he finally found that green icon.

"Yeah, I don't use it much though..."

He hummed, now typing something in your phone. You watch him with curious eyes. He scanned the phone once more and nodded, handing it back to you. You took a look at your phone.

 

**_You are now friends with Kuroo! Start chatting with them right now!_ ** _12 : 17 PM_

 

Friends? Chat? Then, it clicked. He added your Line account. You stared at him with wide eyes while he smirked at you.

"Now we could keep in touch."

You could hear the whispers from your classmates becoming louder. And you swore you heard a 'I knew they're going out!' from the back of the class. You flopped you head back down on the desk, face heating while Kuroo's smirk slowly turned to a chesire grin.

 _'Do we really look like we're dating...?'_ You two both thought.

* * *

It was a 'free day' today which means the volleyball team don't have practice after school today. As usual, you, Kuroo and Kenma walked home together. Today is a bit different though. The three of you stopped by a convenience store along the way.

"Welcome," The cashier greeted after automatic door chimed.

Kuroo was the first to step into the store followed by Kenma and you. Kenma is on his PSP as always but he paused the game to buy a cup of pudding. You? You kept following Kuroo like a duckling. He noticed you trailing behind him and didn't mind. The cashier was even staring at the two of you with a amused smile on her face.

"__-chan."

"Y-Yes?" Oh no. Is he going to think that you're being a creep? Is he going to end your friendship right then and there?? Even after you finally got his Line ID?!

"What do you think about the future?"

You blinked, staring down at your shoes. The thoughts about the future is coming back. What do _you_ plan to do? You haven't really thought about it at all. It never came to you. All you focus on is what to do the next day or which game should you play first. Just thinking about the future gives you anxiety. Maybe that's why you kept distracting yourself so you wouldn't have to think about it. Until now. "To be honest, I haven't really thought about my future plans much."

"I was thinking of becoming a biologist. Maybe a doctor."

"Kuroo-san is really amazing," You said out of the blue and Kuroo doesn't know how to respond to that. Sure, he gets complimented sometimes and he would reply with a teasing remark. His coach would compliment him for being a great captain, his classmates would say he's smart, his teammates would tell him 'nice kill', 'nice receive' and some girls would whisper not so quietly about how cool and hot he is. Those compliments didn't affect him much (except the 'cool and hot' - it boosts his ego). But _this._ _This._

Receiving a compliment from you. The person he had taken interested at complimented him.

His heart just soared up to the skies.

"Kuroo-san?" You snapped him out of his thoughts, tugging on the hem of his shirt with a small tilt of your head. Kuroo's knees almost buckle at the sight.

_'Ow fuck, she's so adorable.'_

"Huh? Uh, yeah. I'm alright."

Kenma's eyes squinted at his childhood friend's reaction.

But there you remained silent, still looking down at your feet.

_'What will be my future..?'_

* * *

_It came._

He was doing his assignment when it came. His phone vibrated along with a 'ting' sound. Kuroo grabbed his phone that was set on the table and look at who messaged him. He hoped it's not the classroom's group chat where his classmates are spamming or fooling around again. He would have to mute it again.

**_____**

**hello there Kuroo-san (´･U･`)** 20 : 04

Being the nerd disguised as a sex god - Kuroo covered his mouth with his hand, gushing about how cute you are like a schoolgirl (even if it's just an emoji). He stood up from the chair and jump onto his bed, bouncing slightly from the impact. He came back to his senses, rolling to his side and quickly typed a reply.

> **Kuroo**
> 
> **yo kitten** _20 : 06_
> 
> **what are you doing right now?** 20 : 06 **  
> **
> 
> **_____**
> 
> **i found this new phone game that was released yesterday! i cant believe i missed it** 20 : 07
> 
> **I'm playing it right now it's really fun ( > < ) i think Kenma will like it too **20 : 07
> 
> **it's an mmorpg and the graphics are so good like a console game!** 20 : 08
> 
>  

_'She's really talkative in chat..'_ Kuroo thought, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

> **Kuroo**
> 
> 20 : 10 **oya? you're talkative this evening __-chan**
> 
> **______  
> **
> 
> **im sorry for being so talkative its just that i feel more comfortable communicating like this** 20 : 10 
> 
> **(-ω-、)** 20  :10
> 
> **Kuroo**
> 
> 20 : 11   **there's nothing to apologize for**
> 
> 20 : 11 **seeing you being like this makes me happy**
> 
> 20: 12  **i want to learn more about our dear manager**

You who is on the other side of the chat blushed, curling into a ball of shyness.

> **Kuroo**
> 
> 20 : 21 **___-chan?**
> 
> **Kuroo**
> 
> 20 : 24  **____-chan?? are you still there?**
> 
> **Kuroo**
> 
> 20 : 32   **did u fell asleep?**
> 
> **Kuroo**
> 
> 20 : 33   **see u tomorrow then. good night kitten**

You knew he sent a message to you with how your phone keeps vibrating in your hand as you clutch it to your chest. But you think you aren't in the right mind to send him back a reply. If you didn't then you'd probably send him gibberish message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Line : a messaging app
> 
>  
> 
> all i see is fics about kuroo being a sexy ass player who makes girls swoon / pantsus drop or fics about him being the cat daddy so i guess this shitty, cliche fic is here to balance out all those fics lmaoo (this fic has a purpose after all *stretches arm open and look up to the skies*)


	12. Chapter 12

The birds are chirping atop of the tree branches, singing its early morning melodies. The trees swayed against the wind and the sunlight shine down through the fabric of the curtain into the room, lighting the room with its warm rays. Kuroo's eyes flutter open, a weight on his back. He press the pillow harder against his head, creating that signature bed head of his. A groan escapes his lips as he made an attempt to roll to his side but couldn't.

Something was holding him down.

Kuroo blinked.

"Good morning honey~" 

The weight on his back lifted and Kuroo rolled around onto his back.

He rub his eyes, trying to get use to the light, "What..."

There you sat on his bed with only an oversized t-shirt. Your face heated up at his gaze and fidgeted with your fingers.

"Kuroo-san, you really worked hard yesterday so I wanted to reward you."

This..this is..

He was about to sit up but you stopped him. You place a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down on the bed. A giggle escapes your lips as your other free hand tug his boxers down.

"W-w-wait- ___-chan-"

"I'll take goooood care of you."

_"A-AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!"_

Kuroo shot up from his bed, eyes wide like a deer caught in a headlight. He panted, trying to calm himself.

"N-no way..to think I would dream about her doing something like that." Kuroo covered his face with both his hands as his cheeks slowly turned into a bright shade of red. "I've tainted her indirectly..."

* * *

". _..o-san..?_...Kuroo-san?"

Kuroo snapped out of his daydream, his head snapping to the side and saw nothing until he slightly look down to see you with a worried look on your face. You had your hair tied in a braid today, he noticed. Your uniform prim and proper as usual, skirt reach right at your knees - not shorter or longer. The socks you wore reach above your ankle, covering small parts of your smooth legs. If he stared longer at you, unwanted thoughts will slowly rise for sure. Shit, you look cute in a sailor uniform. The usual scheming captain coughed into his hands, his other hand shoved into the pocket of his pants as if trying to act cool.

His body temperature is rising and the air conditioner inside the train didn't help ease the heat at all. The scenery outside the train didn't help him relax either. Tree, tree, houses, another tree , park, buildings, you- help him _please_.

The memory of _that_ dream returned and suddenly his thinking became a blur.

"Yo, __-chan, good morning."

"You just said that five minutes ago Kuroo-san."

"Oh."

Kenma, who had been with the two of you this whole time (since you're walking to school together everyday) stared at his childhood friend's weird behavior. The pudding head noticed him acting like that since yesterday but today is a lot worse. Kuroo would daze out, his reflexes are a lot slower than usual and he is just...out of it today. He could probably guess the reason why. It's because of you. Kenma continue to analyze his friend then at you who is still clueless on what was going on with Kuroo.

"Are you sure you don't have a fever Kuroo-san? You're slightly pinkish right now," You place the back of your palm against his neck and he gulped at the feeling of your soft hand. It felt so gentle.

"No, I'm perfectly fine! It's hot in here, that's all. Don't mind."

You stared at him for a few seconds then give him a sheepish smile, "If you say so. Wouldn't want our captain to be sick now."

Suddenly regaining the confidence, he smirked, "Oho? Is __-chan worried about me?"

"Yes I do."

Not expecting you to forwardly answer, he felt his face reddened as he tried to keep his 'cool' attitude up.

"Geez, so straight forward."

"Is it a bad thing to do? Should I stop doing that?" You tilted your head to the side, your lips forming an 'o'.

Kuroo quickly shook your head, "Just be yourself __-chan. I like the __-chan that is being herself the most."

You smiled at his words, tugging on the hem of your shirt, "I like when Kuroo-san is being himself too."

_'She's making me crazy..what is she, a succubus!?'_

An old lady who was sitting nearby heard your conversation and sighed, "Ah, young love." The old man beside her chuckled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

Everything went back to normal. Kuroo was back to the sly person he is and the atmosphere around you two wasn't as awkward like this morning. It was lunch time and you, Kuroo, Kenma and a special guest - Yaku are eating in the cafeteria instead of your own respective classrooms.

Yaku spoke up, "Remember when there was a fire in the lab last year?"

"I remembered that," You nodded, "The teacher got fired for almost setting the whole school on fire. The principal was so angry."

Kuroo snorted, "I'm glad he got fired. He's a shitty teacher anyway. I heard he tried to molest one of the female teacher - if I'm not wrong, it was __'s homeroom teacher that almost got molested. Luckily she beat the crap out of him with her high heels."

"Eh?!" Both you and Yaku exclaimed in unison. Now _that_ , you have not heard about.

Kenma silently listened, his eyes trained on the portable game of his.

It felt strange, to be surrounded by people you considered 'friends'. It makes you feel warm and welcomed. These past three years, this is the first time you've ever experienced this, being friendless and all.

"-and then this guy accidentally drops the heavy stacks of books on my foot. Even though they're just books, my foot was bruised the next day," Kuroo grumbled, telling you a story about the time he was in his second year. Yaku snickered at the memory. "I couldn't play volleyball properly for a week because of that guy."

"You're prone to accidents," You giggled into your hands, shyly looking up ,"I'll have to take gooood care of you then, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo froze.

Crap, he remembered his wet dream again.


	13. Chapter 13

It's strange how time passed by so fast like a blink of an eyes. How days became weeks and weeks became months. Seasons changed, the leaves on the trees fall and withered, the cold air replaced the warmth of spring.

Autumn.

It was finally autumn.

Sitting on the park bench, you fidgeted with your fingers. It was during the weekend, you and Kuroo decided to hang out while Kenma being Kenma didn't want to come because he was too busy trying to beat his new game. Kuroo who sat beside you yawned, his eyes flickered from the falling leaves above to you who is snuggling against the thick, (color) scarf wrapped around your neck. You were the type to easily get cold. Kuroo noticed.

He shoved a hand into the pocket of his black coat, sniffling. He'll curse the the wind if he get sick tomorrow. He's the captain for goodness sake.

The atmosphere around you was quiet as always. And Kuroo couldn't think of any interesting topic to talk about right now. So the two of you sat in silence. A relaxed with a small hint of awkwardness type of silence.

Kuroo didn't mind the silence though. He was used to it since he always hang out with Kenma. The silence also made him think.

The future.

The Nekoma captain felt a heavy weight on his chest at the thought.

"In a few more months and we'll be graduating."

His sudden break of silence made you perked up. When you processed what he had said, you looked down on your feet, saddened by the thought.

"No more Nekoma volleyball team, no more eating on the rooftop and we won't see each other a lot anymore even of we study in the same uni. Unless..." Kuroo trailed off. It was rare for him to have a serious talk. Most of the time he would be teasing you or trying to make you open up more about yourself.

"...you share an apartment with me."

_What?_

"E-eh?! I can't- my parents would never allow me," You sighed softly, "They may be carefree but when it comes to my safety they're over the top protective."

"Pfft- I was just kidding __-chan," Kuroo ruffled your hair and you pouted. He was actually serious about wanting to live in the same apartment with you. "I'll be staying in the dormitory by the way."

"But isn't Kyuuhai near our neighborhood? You could just stay at home." ' _And we can walk to university together. With Kenma too.'_

"I need to learn how to be independent. I can't always rely on others. I'm planning to become a doctor yet here I am not knowing how to take care of myself, doesn't that feel lame?"

You pursed your lips. He thought so far into the future yet here you are not knowing what to take in college, what you truly want to be.

"Because.."

"..because I..you..."

"Hmm, you need to be louder than that __-chan."

"I want to walk to university together with you!!"

Kuroo who expected you to quietened down and look away was taken aback by your sudden loud voice. You had that fire in your eyes but it only lasted for a few seconds before it burnt off, leaving you a flustered mess once more  from your outburst.

"...I want to be with you..with Kuroo-san.."

If he could kiss you right now, he would.

He felt so lucky to approach you during that day at the train station. Now he got to meet a girl as sweet as you, so kind, caring and supporting. Kuroo admitted that he was interested in you because of how cute you were standing there waiting for the train, smiling down at your phone. But the more he get to know you, the more he fell for your awkward yet adorable personality.

"You want to be with me badly huh. My kitten sure gets attached easily."

My kitten.

That nickname he gave you sounded playful - teasing, even. Yet, you felt as if there is a meaning behind it and not just a playful nickname.

My.

_Mine._

You gulped.

Letting out a shaky breath, you clench then un-clench your hand, feeling the cold wind nipping the skin. Kuroo's eyes caught the action and he grabbed your so unexpectedly it made you jump.

"What are you doing?" Your face flushed not only because of the cold wind but also because his actions made your heart beat like crazy. The person you had a crush on was holding your hand like how couples do. Yes, you finally realized that you had a crush on him since day one and mistaken it as the 'I wanna be his friend' type of interest.

"Let me hold your hand a bit longer. You must felt cold because of the wind."

The pad of his thumb caress the back of your hand, sharing each other's warmth. Your hands fit like puzzle pieces ; perfect, secure and just right.

He wish time would pass a little bit slower.

A daring move ; you leaned your head against his shoulder, snuggling closer to him. And you felt his other hand run through your (h/c) locks oh so lovingly, like petting a newborn kitten. It felt so gentle, it lulled you to sleep.

You wanted to stay like this forever.


	14. Chapter 14

"It's weird."

Kuroo blinked, looking up from the manga he was reading. Kenma who was laying on his bed playing his game stared down at Kuroo who laid on the wooden floor. The captain decided to hang out at Kenma's since he doesn't have anything to do and you seemed to be busy doing something.

"Weird?" Kuroo parroted, sitting up and stretched his arms, his beige sweater lifted slightly from the movement. He set the manga down and leaned against the wall.

"You and (L/n)-san," Kenma said, his eyes flickered from his childhood friend then back to his game, "Are you two going out?"

That made the captain almost choke on air.

"W-wha-Kenma where did you get that idea?" Kuroo furrowed his brows, cheeks slowly flushed pink in embarrassment. It's not that he hate the idea of you and him dating. It's the exact opposite. He really wanted to know what made Kenma think of you and him being in a relationship. Do the two of you act like a couple more like a friend in other people's eyes?

"You visit her class everyday, eat lunch with her, feed her food, you bought her a matching key chain one time and you always use her head as a pillow during the train rides going home," Kenma said as if stating the obvious, "And I think sharing an ice cream is considered something a couple would do."

By this time, Kuroo had his hands over his face, what sounded like a dying hyena cry escaped his lips.

Kuroo looked up at the pudding who had gone back playing his game, "Do we really look like a couple?"

The pudding head remained silent.

"Kenma!"

* * *

It was homeroom. Usually, the teacher would be there standing in front of the class talking.

But today is different.

"As everyone know, the school festival is coming up. We will do the same as usual ; suggest, vote and finalize," the class rep said, writing the word 'Activities' on the board.

You looked around the class, hoping no one would suggest something like a play or a maid-

"How 'bout a maid cafe?"

You flinched, your head whipping to see a boy sitting by the window raised his hand with a smirk on his face. You sent him a glare. The person sitting behind you snickered and you reverted back to your shy self.

"Umm, talk about _unoriginal_ ," Emi rolled her eyes, raising her hand up, "We should do a play but not like those fairy tale play 'cause that would be _so_ cliche. We should do a play about that new movie that came out. What was that again..? Oh, Fifty shades of-"

"That's too M rated," Yuki cut her off making the girl whine, "I suggest we make a haunted house."

"Unoriginal!" Emi retorted.

"Now, now," The class rep clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention, "We have a maid cafe, a play, a haunted house. Anymore suggestions? If not then we will proceed to the voting."

Another student raises their hand up.

"A photo shoot stand."

" _Oooh, now that's new."_

_"Who would bring the camera though? And the printer??"_

_"But just taking photos can be a bit boring though.."_

_"It sounds fun though!"_

"Well then, let's proceed to the voting. Who wants to do a maid cafe?"

Only five boys raised their hands up while the rest of the male population didn't since they don't want to be seen as a pervert. The girls glared at the five boys.

"A haunted house?"

Almost half of the class raised their hands up.

"Wait how about the play?!" Emi whined.

Yuki who sat beside her stated, "It doesn't qualify for the student council."

"Screw the student council!" Emi puffed her cheeks, plopping her head on the table. You sweat dropped.

The class rep cleared her throat, "And finally, who vote for a photo shoot stand?"

Half of the class raised their hand up including you. Since it sounds more simple than doing a haunted house, why not?

"It's concluded that our class will be doing a photo shoot stand."

* * *

"A photo shoot stand?" Kuroo raised a brow. You sat at the bench right outside the cafeteria, having your lunch. Well, Kuroo already ate his lunch and he was just waiting for you to finish. Kenma was dragged away by his classmate who needed him since his class decided to do a cosplay cafe and they needed him to sort out which character is popular these days.

You hummed, "I'm in charge with the backgrounds and handing out flyers."

Kuroo let out a sigh, scratching the back of his head, "My class is doing a play about Romeo and Juliet and I ended up being Romeo. I don't wanna be Romeo in the first place but the girls in my class insist."

"Kuroo-san sure is popular," you let out a soft laugh in which Kuroo placed a hand on your head, giving it a light pat.

The sound of someone marching towards you caught your attention. The two of you look to see a familiar looking girl stomping towards you.

"Kuroo-kun, let's practice our lines together!" A girl who you now recognized as the girl that you called 'scum' last time appeared ; Hitomi. You paled. Her eyes met yours and her fake grin morphed into a frown, "I see you are busy."

Kuroo sighed, pushing himself up. He turned to you, "Are you alright eating alone? I could call Kenma back or Yakkun if you-"

"It's fine. I don't want to bother them."

The captain stared at you for a few seconds before his gaze went to Hitomi who had her as crossed together, feet tapping like an impatient child, "Where are we going to practice?"

"In the music room along with the others. C'mon, they're waiting for us."

"See you at practice, __-chan."

You nodded, staring at his back as he move farther away until he was out of your sight. The can of (drink) in your hand was left with a dent with how tight you were gripping it.

She wouldn't be there with him during practice, right?

* * *

She's still there.

It was during after school practice when she came by and asked to borrow Kuroo to practice their lines. Nekomata was hesitant at first but eventually gave in but they had to stay in the gym while they practice.

Hitomi smacked Kuroo by the arm when he got the line wrong. The captain only grumbled under his breath, eyeing you from time to time but you didn't noticed him. You found out that she got the role of Juliet much to your dismay. Clutching the water bottle to your chest, you didn't dare look their way at all.

You would get more jealous than you already are so it's best to not look.

You sat on the bench beside Nekomata and coach Naoi, watching as the team practice without their captain. Yamamoto occasionally tried to catch your attention to show off how 'cool' he looks spiking the ball and that new half Russian kid who would always say he would be the ace one day always get kicked by Yaku. If you remembered correctly, his name was Haiba Lev.

"Kenma-san!! Did I do well?!" Lev asked, looking at the smaller male who remained silent.

And he's tall as fuck.

"(L/n)-san!" You perked up when someone calls your name. It was Inouka , loud as ever.

"I-Inouka-kun, is there something wrong?"

"Want to go to the convenience store together after this?" His eyes practically sparkled.

That made Kuroo, who was at the opposite side of the room perked up. It was as if he had super hearing all of a sudden. Yaku noticed the alarmed expression on the captains face and snickered.

"Eh? Ah, sure.. but Kenma-san and Kuroo-san..is it okay for them to tag along?"

"I was planning for only the two of us to go but okay.." Inouka became dejected and Yamamoto hollered, slapping his knee.

 _'That's my __-chan!'_ Kuroo mentally cheered only to get smacked by Hitomi once more.

The girl hissed, a blush on her cheeks, "Concentrate Kuroo-kun, the festival is only two weeks away!"

Kuroo clicked his tongue, glaring at the script in his hand, "Fine, fine."

Nekomata being the mischievous old man he is decided to play around with you and Kuroo.

"(L/n)," Nekomata's voice tensed up and you squeaked a 'yes??', shuffling away from him. Nekomata faked a worried tone, "That girl is stealing the captain away. What should we do __-chan? The competition is coming up too and Kuroo has been anticipating this for a very long time. If he doesn't get enough practice the team might lose. It is his dream to go to the Nationals."

Nekomata did a good job triggering you.

You stood up from the bench - which was not what Nekomata expected - and walked over to Kuroo and Hitomi. Hitomi was so into the lines while Kuroo read the lines with a monotone voice. Kuroo saw you approach him at the corner of his eyes and raised a brow at you.

"__-chan?"

You cling onto his arms, tugging him towards you. Kuroo's eyes widened but kept his cool, wondering what you are going to do next. A pout was formed on your lips, brows furrowed. 

"K-Kuroo-san had enough practicing as Romeo! Back off!"

"Excuse me?!" Hitomi raised her voice, looking at you in disbelief. Kuroo don't know whether he should do something before things get out of hand. His eyes met his coach who only grinned.

_'That old geezer..'_


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh.my.god," Emi stared at the girl in front of her in awe, a pinkish blush on her cheeks. You squirmed under Emi's gaze, looking at Yuki who was standing beside Emi with a blank look on her face for help. The blonde (Emi) let out a squeal, pulling you into a tight hug that made you yell.

"It's Alice!!!" Emi twirled you around, causing the sky blue dress you wore to follow her movements.

"Y-Yuki-san..help.." You look at the emotionless girl for help.

Yuki sighed, fixing the lens on her camera, "You're on your own __-san. Once Emi see something cute there's no way she would stop gushing about it."

Finally, Emi placed you back down and you stumbled on your foot, managing to stay on your feet.

"Look at her Yuki! She's so..tiny!" Emi continue to gush. The girl had a snow maiden costume on with a black wig since she didn't want to dye her precious blond hair black.

You inched away from the female, hoping that she wouldn't hug attack you like earlier. The festival had already started and people are coming in to dress up and have their picture taken. Your job was to hand out flyers around the school and just as you are about to ask someone where the flyers are, a shadow loomed over you causing you to look up. Yellow feline-like eyes met your doe (e/c) ones. You blinked.

"Kuroo-san?"

The said male smirked, "The one and only."

"Kuroo-san, aren't you suppose to be with your class?" You asked worriedly, eyeing the plain white shirt and a pair of black jeans, "You aren't changed into your costume yet and your play starts in an hour."

"Aren't you happy I came over? __-chan hates me now..." Kuroo faked a hurt look and you panicked. The blackette laughed, reassuring you that it was a joke. 

"I've never heard her talk that much ever since the first day we met,. It's usually a short sentence, " Emi said to Yuki who nodded in agreement. 

"So," Kuroo began, "Which background did you make?"

You eyes gleamed, and took his hand, dragging him to the backdrop you made. The male's eyes widened at the unexpected action but felt happy that you did.

The background is an Alice in Wonderland background. It was a background you drew and colored on your own. It was the tea party scene of the story Alice in Wonderland. 

Kuroo hummed in approval. He didn't know you were good at art. 

"Kuroo can be the Chesire cat!" Emi laughed, handing Kuroo a cat ear head band. The male rolled his eyes but took the head band anyway and wore it with no hesitation or shyness. 

The captain turned to look at you, pointing at himself, "Don't I look good, __-chan?" Kuroo gave you a wink followed by a 'nya' which you blushed and nodded.

"Ah, you forgot the cat onesie," Yuki spoke up and Emi snapped her fingers.

"Like hell I'm wearing that!"

"Boo, Kuroo is such a loser. __-chan wanted to see you in that cat onesie, right?" Emi nudged you by the side.

You blinked, "If he doesn't want to then it's alrig-"

"See, she's sad!"

"That's not what she said!" Kuroo retorted.

_Snap_

"Huh?" Both you and Kuroo said in unison. Yuki had a ghost of a smile on her face.

"If you are not ready to have your picture taken then I'll have to move to another group," Yuki said.

Kuroo huffed, "We're ready! Just give me a moment-"

"Uh, Kuroo- _eh_..."

"C'mon, come closer __-chan," He ushered you to shift closer which you did and he wrapped an arm around your waist to make sure you won't try to get away.

"The lovey dovey couple in front please smile," Yuki teased with her usual monotone voice but there's this amused glint in her eyes. You two looked at the camera, you with a shy smile and Kuroo with that mischievous smile of his. Once the picture were printed, you got one each. 

Geh.

Why are your eyes like that? It looks half way open and that smile of yours... it's so sickeningly awkward. You are well aware you aren't the most photogetic person but you didn't know it was _this_  bad. Or was it just your self conscious brain telling you things again. You mentally cried at how you look so tense while Kuroo in the picture is good looking as ever. You better hide the photo deep in your storage room where it will be forgotten from civilization. 

"Pfft-" Kuroo's shoulders shook as he look at the picture in his hands. Your heart sank even more.

He's making fun of you. 

He thinks you look weird- ugly, even.

You didn't say anything and pretended to not notice what he was doing. Was he an asshole after all? Did he made a bet with someone? No, you shouldn't think like that, he did told you he would be your friend.

...right?

"Your eyes are half way opened __-chan, " Kuroo laughed at the photo.

You want to cry.

You puffed your cheeks, avoiding to look at him with your arms crossed over your chest. The male noticed and began to panic slightly, realizing his mistake. He quietened down, leaning down slightly as he neared his face towards you. You remained pouting, brows now furrowed. 

It would be too much of a fuss and you aren't the type to let your tears be seen in public. You couldn't help it. When you're happy, you sometimes cry. When you're sad, you cry. When you're angry, you also cry. You are the type to easily get hurt by simple words which is probably your most hated flaw on the list of hundreds of others. 

_Boop_

Did he....

Did he just booped your cheek?

You turned to stare owlishly at the male who had a victorious smirk when you finally look at him. 

"Are you mad? I didn't mean to __-chan. Even with your eyes half way open you still look cute."

You don't know whether to blush or look away from him once more. You did both.

His smug look was immediately replaced by an apologetic look, "I'll make it up to you so don't me mad at me okay?"

It was silent. You didn't want to be selfish yet at the same time you wanted to be.

"After your play..please hang out with me..," you mumbled. Kuroo stared at you a bit too long for your comfort before snickering.

"Of course I will! Make sure to watch me properly, I'll be the best Romeo you'll ever see," The blackette smiled fondly at you but you didn't notice except for a certain duo.

"Are you _sure_ those two aren't dating?" Emi whispered to Yuki who nodded.

* * *

The auditorium is fairly large, enough to fit hundreds of people. You managed to grab a seat at the front. Still in the Alice costume, you adjusted the hem of your dress as you sat down not let it all be crumpled when you stand up. You couldn't help but feel excited to see Kuroo in prince costume. Not only that but you also get to see him act as Romeo and see his hard work paid off from practicing those lines with Hitomi-

....

You just ruined your own mood at the thought of the girl. You remembered that she will be playing Juliet.

When the auditorium is packed with people, a girl in a Nekoma uniform stepped on to the middle of the stage, a spotlight shining on her as she held a mic in her hands. You recognized her as one of the girl's that tried to stop Hitomi from insulting you. She eyed the crowd then took a deep breath.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you to Class five's Romeo and Juliet play. Please turn off any electric device as to not cause a disturbance during the play. On behalf of our class, we would like to thank you all for coming and hope you enjoy the show."

The curtain was pulled down and a few seconds later, it was pulled back up again.

The show had begun.

It was a while for Kuroo to finally make an appearance.

And he looks absolutely _fine_.

 _'He's handsome..charming, even.'_ You thought, entranced by the sight of Kuroo in that costume of his. That hair of his is as messy as ever yet he still looks like a real prince. The captain looked to the audience, trying to find a certain person until your eyes met. He smirked and you almost gasped. The girls in the room started to whisper among themselves about him.

_"Isn't that the hot senpai from the volleyball team?"_

_"Oh god, it really is him- take a picture!"_

_"N-no way, what if he noticed??"_

You huffed and the person sitting beside you glanced at you before returning their attention to the stage. The play goes on and you sat there on your seat enjoying it. The scheming vibes around Kuroo had completely disappeared and was replaced by a serious Kuroo.

 _'Benvolio_ ' gave ' _Romeo'_ a confused look, "What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?"

Kuroo - or Romeo sighed, "Not having that, which, having, makes them short."

"In love?"

"Out-"

"Of love?" 'Benvolio' cut him off.

Kuroo shook his head, his head turned to the audience once more as he stared at your figure. There was a long pause before he finally said,  "Out of her favour, where I am in love."

What?

Your heart just raced over a single line just now. 

You can still hear the girls sitting behind you squealing. Instead of fangirling with them, you were impressed on how he managed to memorize those lines. As expected of the Kuroo you've always admired- Blood suddenly rushed to your cheek at the thought. You shook your head and bring yourself out of it and focus on the show in front of you.

Hitomi. Clad in a red dress, she struts onto the stage and over to Kuroo. Her acting is good and she delivered her lines well as much as you don't want to admit even to yourself. You hands tightened around the fabric of the dress you've been unknowingly been holding on to. You know this feeling all too well and there is no way to deny what it is.

Jealousy bubbled in your chest like the gut wrenching monster it is. But you ignored it. You won't let emotions like this control you.

"Romeo, Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet," Hitomi reached out towards the ceiling. Kuroo walked towards her from behind as she continue to say her lines. He took her by the hand and she turned around, her other hand placed over her chest.

No, you are definitely not jealous. Not jealous at all. Watching the play was like a slow, mini torture to you. Fortunately, the play is finally about to come to an end. You pursed your lips, fidgeting with your dress.

When the play finally come to an end, you stood up and follow the audiences towards the exit. 

"__-senpai."

You perked up and turned to see Kenma behind you dressed as a character you recognized is from that game 'Last Fantasy' that came out months ago. He wore an all black suit with a black cloak, a giant - possibly plastic sword.

"Kenma-san, you came to watch Kuroo-san as well?"

"The rest of the volleyball team came to watch him," He said and on cue, you saw the team walking over to you, greeting you enthusiastically.

"_-___-san! Y-y-you look lovely today! No- you look lovely everyday!" Yamamoto stammered, a blush on his face. Despite his intimidating looks, he's actually very timid when around you or girls in general.

"Woah, __-san is cute!" Lev grinned. He had a simple t shirt on, pants and an apron around his waist. His class must be doing food-related activities. Maybe they had a Takoyaki stand. You almost drool at the thought of the delicious squid balls drowned in takoyaki sauce.

Your face heated up at the compliment, "I don't think I'm cute or lovely. I think I look weird in this dre-"

"You need to be more confident in yourself," Yaku spoke up, a reassuring smile on his face, "Everyone is beautiful in their own way."

_'I still look weird in this dress with the puffy sleeves and the weird ribbon on my head...'_

"Man, captain has some great acting skills though, " Yamamoto complimented his captain's acting.

"I was surprised," Kenma commented quietly while Yaku laughed, in agreement with the pudding head.

"He's both a great captain and a great actor..as expected of Kuroo-san," You smiled, remembering one part of the play where Kuroo had to be all serious and depressed when Juliet died. 

' _She's so insecure about herself yet so confident about other people,'_ Yaku thought. He noticed this particular trait of yours during the first few weeks when you became the manager of his team. When someone thanked you for working hard or saying you are a very good manager, you would deny it and compliment them instead. You're an extremely modest person.

Lev raised a hand in the air, letting out an excited noise, "Are you and Kuroo dating!?"

If possible, your face became ever more redder than it already is.

The team looked at you in anticipation and you let out a noise that sounded like a whimper. Cold sweat suddenly appear but no one seemed to notice.

"What are you guy talking about that you have to exclude your captain from the conversation."

You yell escaped your lips when you feel breath tickling your air causing the boys to also yell in shock including the person who whispered into your ear. It was like a chain reaction. You cover your ear with your hand and turned to see Kuroo recovering from your unexpected scream.

"Gee, __-chan. I never knew you coud be this loud."

You stuttered, "S-s-sorry." You had a better look at him and realized he had already changed into the same old plain t shirt he wore ealier much to your disappointment.

Kuroo chuckled, "No need for that. C'mon, __-chan. I'm going to make it up to you aren't I? I'm yours for the whole day."

"I want to hang out with __-san too!!" Inouka yelled enthusiastically. It was obvious he had a crush on you but you being the dense person you are, took that as a 'friend' kind of thing. Inouka would sometimes ask if you were free after practice and you would answer with a 'can Kuroo-san and Kenma-san come too?' in which he gave up. The first year even visit you class from time to time. Yaku was the first to tell him to give it up since you were busy admiring Kuroo to even look at him. The boy didn't listen.

"Eh...ah...sure, right? Kuroo-san?" You were reluctant to answer and look at Kuroo who was tempted to wring the first year's neck for ruining his chance to be with you. Alone. One on one. But he wouldn't do that, he's a kind person afterall.

Kuroo forced a smile, the corner of his lips twitching, "Why not? In fact, _everyone_ can tag along. Why not make it a team hang out?"

"Team hang out!?" Lev's eyes sparkled.

* * *

Kuroo loves his team. He love them a lot, honestly. But sometimes, they just unknowingly ruin things for him, especially his love life (Wait..were you two even dating in the first place..?). Whenever he would try to talk to you, one of his team members would just swept your attention away by buying you food or dragging you away to look at something 'cool' they found.

And to be honest, it's starting to piss the captain off even further.

All he wants is a break from his team for just _one_ day and spend it with you. It's not because he is obsess with you. He just wants to know more about you and many take things a step further - if you felt the same way.

He stared boredly as Inouka dragged you to a stall. Some of his team mates followed you. Kenma stood beside Kuroo still playing his game.

Kuroo could only cross his arms and watch you interact with the volleyball team.

Your laugh.

Your smile.

How close you were being with Inouka-

 _What the hell Tetsuro?!_ Kuroo thought to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was supposed to be the two of you hanging out together.

Not the whole damn team.

Kuroo marched over to you and the oblivious Inouka who is concentrating on the target in front of him. Yaku noticed the male approaching you and knew what the captain was planning to do. Yaku didn't stop him, pretending to not see what was happening. Lev was at the other stall to notice anyway and Yamamoto was busy buying yakisoba from the stall across. Shibayama is with Lev trying to calm the giant down. Kai is helping out with the haunted house his class made. Basically, everyone is too busy to attention to you.

_Bang_

Inouka raised his hands up, laughing loudly as the can fell down.

"Wasn't I cool __-san!?"

You didn't answer.

"__-san?" Inouka turned to see you gone from where you stood along with Kuroo.

"AH!! HE TOOK __-SAN AWAY!!"

"EH?!"

You panted, trying to keep up with Kuroo's pace as much as your little legs could compared to his. You had ran passed stalls and through crowds and finally entered the school buildings where there are less people. Your blue dress fluttered as you swiveled to a sharp turn into another corridor. The boy in front of you has his hands wrapped around yours as he dodged people left and right. 

"K-Kuroo-san...-" you paused, breathing heavily, "..Why..are we...running...?!"

He didn't answer. 

Kuroo suddenly came to a stop with you bumping into his back and letting out an 'oof'.

"This should do it," Kuroo said to himself, letting your hand go much to your displeasure. He sighed, "They just love to ruin the moment, those guys...especially that Inouka."

"I think he just want to hang out with us."

"If you say so __-chan." _'Oh if only you knew.'_

"__-CHAAAAAAAN!!"

"Tsk, he's fast," Kuroo clicked his tongue, cursing Inouka's stamina. If there was something that Inouka have more than Kuroo, it was speed and stamina. The captain pulled you into an empty classroom, slamming the door shut and locked it. The sound of someone's foot steps ran passed the room and Kuroo sighed. You stared at him with a confused look on your face.

The captain walked over to the window, pushing the white curtains away and slid open the glass. You followed suit, standing beside him.

"I didn't expect this much people to come," Kuroo looked out of the window to see people coming into the school, the colorful stalls and fancy signs that said 'Welcome' made by the calligraphy club. The people looked like ants from up here, going on about their life, enjoying the festival down below. It was already afternoon and the sky was beginning to look orange too. A peaceful scenery was one way to describe it. At the field, some students are preparing a bonfire.

The atmosphere around you was calm. The wind blowing softly against your skin. You eyed Kuroo at the corner of your eyes, wondering how in the world did someone this perfect became friends with someone like you. You were simply a background character. No one important. 

"__-chan / Kuroo-san."

You both said at the same time. You blinked.

"Y-you first!"

Again.

"Ah, well-"

And again.

Kuroo chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, "Funny how we keep saying things at the same time."

You nodded, looking down at your feet.

It felt awkward. Really awkward.

"You first __-chan," Kuroo said.

You pursed your lips, looking straight into his eyes. Kuroo gulped. What could be so important for you to say to look so serious like that?

You parted your lips.

He twitched.

"It's been a while since I've hang out with someone like this," you spoke up in a soft voice, "I thought I would never experience something like this again.." you looked at Kuroo who stared back at you and smiled at the blackette, "Thank you Kuroo-san, for coming up to talk to me at the train station."

It was not what he expected but he didn't mind. This is enough for him.

Kuroo smiled. Not the scheming smile but the rare, kind one.

"So.." You trailed off, "What were you going to say?"

"Nah, it's nothing."


	16. Chapter 16

"As you all know, graduation is coming up in a month-" everyone in class groaned and sighed at the thought, a few cheered. Your homeroom teacher gave a small smile, "-there will be practice for the ceremony next in two more days with the other third year class. I know it's been a rough week just finishing finals and all but after this you guys will become young adults making your own choices. You will make new memories in your university, meet new people and 

You look down at a blank page from your note book, suddenly feeling gloomy. Meet new people? How? You aren't good at interacting with people. Sure, Kuroo may go to the same university but he will study medicine while you-

Huh?

Your eyes widened in realization.

What about you?

What course are you going to take?

Everyone already made a choice what course they would take at the beginning of the third year yet here you are still thinking where to go.

What good can you even do?

No talent, no skill.

You even lied to your homeroom teacher that you will study acting in university so she would stop pestering you. And now she has high hopes on you being able to do it.

You're done for.

* * *

It was during after school practice when Kuroo noticed something wrong with you. You were a lot more quiet than usual, you didn't come over to his class for lunch or at your classroom either and you were on your phone. A lot. Vigorously scrolling and never tearing your gaze away from the screen. It was as if you were in a trance. 

The captain excused himself, walking over to you, "Hey."

Your attention was still on the phone and Kuroo took a quick peek at the screen.

' _Third year highschool' 'No plan' 'What course to take' 'Kyuuhai Uni'_

Kuroo raised a brow. He cleared his throat which caught your attention. You jumped, placing the phone on your lap, the back of the phone facing you.

"K-Kuroo-san is there something you need?"

You stammered, hoping he didn't see what you were doing on your phone. In a blink of an eye, your phone was in his hands and you panicked, standing up to grab ahold of the device but the male held it up too high for you to even jump and get it.

"Please give it back!" You hopped, your arms extended as far as they could. Eventually, you gave up and plopped back down on the seat. Strands of hair cover your face and you guiltily look away as he skimmed through the forum.

"Why didn't you tell me you haven't chosen a faculty to enter yet," Instead of it sounding like a question, it sounded like a statement instead. His eyes narrowed at your form and you gulped. He saw it. "Instead of asking the internet for help, you could have went to _me_. You know I don't bite."

"This is..uh..."

"Why are you asking what course to enter university when in a few months we're graduating. Some of the people in out year already got accepted to their university already too."

You pursed your lips, fingers fidgeting with each other, "I'm not sure what to choose..."

Kuroo raised a brow. Some of the members had their attention on you two instead of practicing, wondering what you are talking about.

"What did you write on your form then, __-chan?"

"....nothing."

Kuroo blinked, "You mean you haven't chosen a course yet."

You nodded.

"I even lied to Miyuki-sensei that I will be studying acting in university...so she wouldn't have to keep asking me anymore.."

Kuroo mentally snickered at the thought of you - a goody two shoes lying to the teacher so she would stop annoying you. He shook the thought away and looked at you with a serious expression on his face, "Then do it."

You whipped your head up and stare at him with wide eyes, "K-Kuroo-san what you're asking is impossible and my grades doesn't meet the requirements - I don't have any clue about acting too so- ah...I'm not like you. I don't know how to act especially in front of cameras, I'm not pretty enough to even be in front of a camera..," your shoulders slumped when you realized you're rambling, "..Kuroo-san's a genius. And so is Yaku-san."

"Kyuuhai has its own acting school so why not try enrolling into it? I heard many actors and actresses used to study there."

_'He's persistent...'_

"What are you two talking about?"

You jumped for the second time, turning your head to see Nekomata who appeared out of no where beside you. He still have this sly smile on his face that almost resembled Kuroo's whenever he is planning something. The old man had his arms crossed around his chest, eyeing the two of you.

Nakomata hummed, "Kuroo you shouldn't be slacking off. You can talk to your girlfriend later."

"He/She's not my boy/girlfriend!" You two protested in unison, face flushed.

* * *

You sighed, plopping onto your bed. You weren't in the mood to eat dinner and excused yourself, telling that you would have it for breakfast instead. They were clearly worried but decided not to pry into what you have in mind.

"Becoming an actress, huh.." You mumbled, staring blankly at the wall as you hugged the pillow tighter to your chest.

'Then do it.'

'If only it's that easy! I could take business instead but I'm not good at accounting and all that..Ugh, I'm going to becoming a future NEET...I want to cry,' You sighed for the umpteenth time in defeat.

* * *

"Enrolling to Kyuuhai acting school?" The women at the reception counter skimmed through your documents and application form. You could she that she's doubting you. Her gaze went from the papers to you then to the papers again. "Any experience or achievements related to the course you will enroll?"

You knew this would happen. It was a Saturday when you decided to go to Kyuuhai to enroll. It was so unexpected and scary. But if you don't do it now, you might change your mind again.

"We don't have an entrance exam for this course since it all depends on your performance during class. Are you sure you want to enroll here? You could try looking around..maybe you might change your mind."

"I would like to enroll to this course please," You said firmly, hands practically shaking as you tried to calm yourself down.

The woman nodded, "Well, good luck then Miss (l/n)."

Ah, what have you done to your life.

 


	17. Chapter 17

_'...after many hardships and wonderful memories. After all the things that we've been through throughout theses three years in this school, we've learn to grow, to change and to be humble. That day finally come. The day where we - from teenagers - become young adults. We won't know what would happen to our fellow classmates once we separate ways and follow our dreams-..'_

You sat on the chair, staring at the former student council president  speaking into the mic. You gripped on the certificate in your hands. Both Emi and Yuki sat beside you with you sitting in between them. They were already crying while you simply...stare. It was an overwhelming feeling where you weren't able to react to anything beside just staying still like a rock. Should you cry? Fear for your future? Happy that you're graduating? Or what?

You adjusted yourself on the seat and turned your head slightly to find a certain blackette and light brown haired boy sitting beside each other. Yaku slapped Kuroo on the shoulder and you see Kuroo's shoulder shook - probably laughing at something. Lips pursed, you turn your attention back to the stage again.

 _'This day finally come'_ you thought to yourself, _'..and in a few months I'll be in an acting school.'_

Graduation.

The word that makes a student either cry in sadness or just jump in joy from utter happiness.

You could see your parents out of the corner of your eye. Your dad has a camera in hand while your mom has a tissue and a bouquet of flowers in hers. They were two rows  in front of you, where all the parents are seated.

"Oh my god, I don't have any tissue left. I should have brought a handkerchief instead,' Emi said, hiccuping. Yuki quietly wiped a tear.

It was a rather funny scene to look. There's these two bawling there eyes out while there's you sat between them with a poker face.

What's not funny is that you were having a hard time dealing with these tornado of emotions inside of you.

After the long speech, you went out of the large gym where the graduation took place. The students where taking pictures and talking among each other. Some where crying and hugging. 

"___-CHAAAAAANN!! LET'S TAKE A PICTURE TOGETHER!!" Emi yelled, running towards you with Yuki dragging behind, a bouquet of flowers in her hand. A boy was following Yuki with a blush on his face as he fidgeted around. You noticed that he was one the second years, Hiro. The cheerful blonde turned back to Yuki raised a brow, "Who's he?"

"This guy just confessed to me," Yuki said bluntly and Hiro began to stammer, becoming redder if that is humanly possible, "I guess we're dating now."

"S-senpai don't be so blunt!"

"Hah? So we aren't dating.."

"We are!"

Emi and you look at each other and smiled. The blonde's eyes suddenly turned mischievous. You gulped.

"So __-chan...any progress with Mr.Bedhead?"

"Progress?" You blinked, trying to act clueless. Of course you knew what she meant despite being a shy person who rarely socialize with people. You just hoped that acting clueless would make the blonde not push the question further. Of course that silly tactic doesn't work on Emi as she continue to urge you to answer.

Emi nudged your side, "Speaking about Mr. Bedhead.."

Speaking of the devil and he shall appear.

Kuroo, with a blank look on his face - which is really out of character of him- walked towards you. Your body tensed up when your eyes met. But only for a split second. He was acting like that since the ceremony started. This morning when he and Kenma picked you up, he was still joking around and chatting with you like normal. What happened during the ceremony? Or was it something that happened after the ceremony? He was talking to Yaku like normal from what you saw.

"Ku..."

You froze, lips still agape as he walked passed you as if he never knew you. He..didn't see you? But your eyes met and-

"That's weird," Emi mumbled, "He looked like he had a bad day."

No shit.

"I'll follow him!"

"__-han how 'bout the...picture...and she's gone."

* * *

It took you almost five minutes to finally find the male and what you've found doesn't please you at all. You found him behind the gym where the graduation ceremony took place. With Hitomi. Hitomi was pinned against the wall with Kuroo caging her. The look of shock was on his face when he saw you standing there with an equally shocked and confused look.

"Kuroo...?" It was the only word that was able to escape your mouth while the rest are stuck in your throat. Millions of questions ran through your head but none came out. Was he going to confess to her? There are many people confessing their feelings to each other so it wouldn't be a surprise right? Wrong. Out of all the people you didn't expect him to confess - moreover to Hitomi.

You thought he didn't like her from how he acts around her. He doesn't look interested in her at all. Yet here he is pinning her against the wall.

"__-chan," Kuroo said,

"Sorry..I..."

"Kuroo..did you just said..you like me?" Hitomi said out of the blue and your breath hitched.

They _are_ confessing their feelings to each other.

Your mind went into panic mode, heart beat quickened. You let out a nervous chuckle, taking shaky steps back, "I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Wait __-" Kuroo walked towards you but you took a step back, a pained expression on your face made Kuroo stopped on his tracks. A shaky breath escapes your lips and you turn your back away from him and ran, leaving Kuroo and Hitomi back at the building. You've already accepted that you have feelings for Kuroo Tetsuro. And to see him with another girl really pained you.

It hurts.

* * *

A hand waving in front of you made you snap out of your daze. You stared blankly at Bokuto who has a worried look on his face.

"Are you feeling well?"

"..yeah.." You nodded, fidgeting with your fingers. You told your parents you would be coming home late to celebrate with some friends when in actuality, you met up with Bokuto at a family restaurant. It was so out of the blue for you to invite him. The two of you aren't close at all. Not even on the level of 'acquaintance'. Yet you have his cellphone number.

"Oh!! Congratulations to the both of us that we're finally free from high school! Too bad we have the same graduation day or I would have visited Nekoma," He grinned and you nodded once again in response. The owl relaxed back down to his seat and cocked his head slightly to the side, "So..Is there a reason for you to call me out here __-chan?"

A chuckle escaped your lips. Mustering up a smile, you look up and stared  into his eyes.

Fuck this. Fuck everything. Fuck this stupid feeling that is controlling your thoughts.

Fuck being friends, fuck the one sided love, fuck the things you've felt for him.

 

"I like you Bokuto-san, will you go out with me?"


	18. Chapter 18

It has been months since you and Bokuto started dating. You two went on dates occasionally. You also found out that Bokuto is going to the same university which made you feel relieved. Bokuto is a very affectionate boyfriend. All about holding hands but never kissed. Hyper, full of life, caring, loving...you could go on forever.

But sometimes his mood swings are troublesome to handle. He can become a big baby that you need to spoil.

While you and owl boy became closer, you and Kuroo have become distant from each other since vacation started. Kuroo would sometimes send you messages and you replied with short answers. There was one morning when you were on your way to acting school, you saw Hitomi standing in front of Kuroo's house. You knew she saw you but she ignored you. You did the same, hiding back into the walls of your house until Kuroo answered the door. He sounded happy.

Another thing was that your mom enrolled you into an acting school during the summer before college starts. It was difficult. Everything is new to you.

Even your new personality.

It's as if your personality made a 180 degree turn. You became more extroverted, more social and open. Bokuto must have an affect on you. It felt weird at first but it worked out. You have more friends than you've ever had the past three years in high school.

Currently, you just entered your acting school that is located at the heart of Tokyo. It's a well known acting school where many famous artists used to attend. Some of the teachers are also well known actors and performers. The staff at the counter greeted you as you waved at her, making your way into a corridor with doors lined up. You entered the room to your class, a smile stuck on your face.

"Hey guys!" You greeted everyone in the studio cheerfully in which they greeted back with a chirpy ' _hello'_ or _'hey'_.

Acting school isn't just about acting. It's about the movement, the language, the things needed to be done in a performance. It's a kind of art. The lights and sounds, the props and costume. You never expected to enjoy these type of things but you did. You absolutely love it.

"(l/n)-san we have breathing practices and stretching- the usual. Then we have a small acting session with the other class."

"Ah, the usual," You nodded at the girl - Hanaoka- sitting at the corner of the room playing games on her phone. Your group is fairly small consisting of eleven people, including you. Sometimes your group share classes with other group. A joint class.

Nothing much happened today.

You clutched your shirt, your eyes waver as you stared at the boy in front of you. He sighed, looking away from you. His shoulder's slumped, hands in his pocket.

"You were just a bet."

The people surrounding you chuckled and muttered incoherent words at your pathetic state. Dropping onto your knees, a shaky breath was heard from you.

"But what about that time? The train? The date..the festival? It was all a bet..?"

His eyes hardened, looking down at you with a glare, "What about it?"

Your eyes widened, tears welling up at the corner of your eyes, "How could you...how could you!!"

"Cut!" Your instructor yelled and everyone in the scene broke out of their character. One of your classmate gave you a pat on the shoulder and some gave you a thumbs up. You walked up to your instructor, waiting to listen to his critique.

"__-chan you're a bit tense, relax," He said and you nodded, trying to calm your nerves.  Just then, from a distance, you heard someone yelling along with rapid footsteps.

"___-CHHAAAAAAANN!!"

Hanaoka snickered, "__-san, it's your boyfriend again."

* * *

"Do you really have to barge into the school like that? This is the second time this week," You slap his arm lightly, pouting. Bokuto laughed, leaning back on the wall as he watch you munch on the sandwich he brought for you for break. You use his shoulder as a headrest, your height barely reaching below his ears.

 _Cute_ , he thought. Bokuto never imagine that he would go out with you. He barely even know you. And that sudden confession you made on your graduation day surprised him. You? Have feelings for _him_? He wouldn't be surprise if you confess your feelings to Kuroo. Kuroo and you were so close almost everyone mistake you two as a couple. In all honesty, Bokuto was reluctant to accept your feelings at first. Maybe because he barely know anything about you or maybe it's because you aren't really his type. Yet he accepted it.

During the first week of dating you, he was thinking about breaking up. Somehow, he changed his mind when he saw you in that pretty sundress (you forced yourself to wear) on the first date. Or was it because he enjoy watching you slowly opening up to him. Now look at how love struck he is. You had him wrapped around your fingers. Every little thing you do or say makes him fall for you even harder. How can someone have this much effect on him?

"W-what.."

Your breath hitched when your eyes met. Yellow orbs clashed with (e/c) ones.

One minute you were enjoying your sandwich and now you are pinned against the wall by your boyfriend.

"__-chan are you sure you're not being cute on purpose?" He asked, his voice went an octave lower.

"Kou?"

Slowly, his face closed in to yours, eyes never leaving yours. His hand, brushed strands of hair and tuck them behind your ear. You blinked, feeling his breath against your quivering lips. Then you snapped out of your trance, panic rising in your chest.

"Ah, ah," You placed your index finger over his lips before it could touch yours, "Where are these lips going?"

"__-chaaan, we've been going out for months now and we have never ever, ever kissed!" The owl whined then puckered his lips once more which made your face reddened. You smack him on the chest playfully. Bokuto grabbed your arm and pulled you close to him, almost hugging you.

"You dork, there's still people here-"

"Uh.."

You two jumped, almost stumbling away from each other at the unexpected guest that interrupted your moment. Your head shot up to see Kuroo with both hands in the pocket of his jeans, an awkward smile on his face as his eyes shifted between you then Bokuto. You almost gasp.

"Kuroo? How do you know I'm here bro?"

"Akaashi told me you'd be here to visit your girlfriend. Anyway, you're late for practice. Again," Kuroo said and Bokuto let out a loud ' _AH'_ when he remembered he has volleyball practice. You deadpanned at the owl.

"How could you forget volleyball, Kou."

' _Kou?'_ Kuroo raised a brow when he heard you say the owl's first name.

"Because I want to visit my cute girlfriend that's why," Bokuto huffed, poking your cheek.

_'Oh.'_

_'Ohhhh...'_

Kuroo finally connected all the dots together.

"Ah, I need to go to the toilet. I'll be right back!" Bokuto excused himself, jogging out of the school. You watch as his figure slowly became distant and disappear from your line of sight. Returning your attention to the boy- no, _man_ \- in front of you, you offer a forced smile. He is indeed the same Kuroo. Same fashion sense, same habit, same messy hair. The flirty and confident attitude toned down a bit and was replaced with a mature aura.

"Ah...hi.." you managed to utter. He gave you a slight nod, his hazel eyes met yours for a split second and he shifted.

Now that he and you are alone, you don't know what you should do.

"So, you and that owl are dating, huh," He began the word 'dating' left a bitter feeling in him, "Bokuto's mystery girlfriend.."

"..yeah."

"He never told us about it. I didn't know you liked him in that way." That's because you told Bokuto that you wanted to keep your relationship a secret.

Shit. When you're with him, you reverted to the old __. The shy, quiet __.  There's this awkward silence around you and a small hint of anxiety. Like the first time you've talked to each other at that train station, but this time it's ten times worse. It's heavy, almost crushing you.

Bokuto please come back quick before you have a meltdown.

"You enrolled into an acting school," Kuroo spoke up, "..how...was it?"

Your reply was curt, "It was good."

"Got any new friends?"

"Yeah."

"That's great."

"How's Hitomi?"

There was a small pause. That pause was enough to make you shift uncomfortably. An instant regret for asking that question.

"She's doing fine."

It sounded forced but you paid no mind.

Kuroo cleared his throat, "So in a few weeks we'll see each other in university.'

 _'Well, I don't want to see you,'_ Your snarky side wanted to say to him but you couldn't. You could only nod.

"Kuroo, let's go!"

You two turned to see Bokuto at the entrance, waving frantically. The hyper owl gave you a wink in which you looked away in embarrassment since Kuroo is standing in front of you.

"See ya, __-chan," Kuroo placed a hand on the top of your head. An action you're too familiar with. It reminded you of your high school days. It was only for a few seconds but it made your heart skip a beat, an old feeling starting to resurface back. That simple action made you feel comfort ; all fuzzy and warm.

No. Stop.

Touch me more.

Stop it.

Come back.

 _'I miss you, Kuroo-san,'_ you thought, reaching out to him.

"Kuroo-san.." You mumbled. The said man stopped on his tracks, turning to face you. You gulped, shaking your head, "I-it's nothing."

Damn it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, i finally graduated lmao   
> now one of the things that i dread most is coming closer and closer (college ; - ; )
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter! i tried to make the reader and kuroo's interaction as awkward as possible XD  
> and yep, hitomi and kuroo are still going out but no one knows the reason why they are going out teeheee


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ﾍ(=￣∇￣)ﾉ so much stuff to do in real life that I got no chance to type up the next chapter. Anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you guys enjoy it! Uni already started and I'm slowly dying- I just realized I've been gone for so long omg almost a year, damn..  
> P.s. I swear my grammar became crappier because I haven't written much

Building C.  Third floor.  
  
218.  
  
That's the number of your dorm room.  
  
You hummed a tune as you dragged your luggage behind you. Your parents were a bit hesitant when you decided to stay in the university dorm out of the blue. You told them you wanted to be independent and be responsible (and also to avoid a certain bedheaded guy just a few houses away).  
  
A simple long sleeved buttoned up shirt tuck into a pleated skirt that reach just above your knees was what you wore. You wanted to have a good first impression. You didn't want to seen as too prudish or too revealing. Just a casual , chill feel.  
  
You knew today is going to be a good day. You woke up feeling refreshed instead of groggy, you were able to pack your things and didn't forget anything at home. Sure, today is a bit hot but at least it didn't rain on your way to the dorm.  
  
What is your roommate like?  
  
Are they friendly? Quiet? Rude??  
  
Do they like watching (tv show)?? Listen to (type of music)? What if you can't get along with them?  
  
You hope to get a roommate who is outgoing so you wouldn't have to do all the talking. The quiet ones are hard to approach...they seemed intimidating and probably don't want to be friends. But you wouldn't mind either.  
  
Ah.  
  
The quiet ones are hard to approach huh..  
  
Was this what your highschool classmates thought about you..?  
  
These thoughts ran through your head as you stopped in front of the door, your hand went to knock on the wooden surface. You fidgeted, foot tapping against the floor nervously. As the door opened, you straightened up and put on a big bright smile.  
  
Only for it to drop immediately.  
  
God must hate you. Or whatever high being that exist must really, really hate you. Maybe it's your luck that's bad. How can someone's luck be so bad that the things that they've never imagine could happen and wouldn't want to happen - did happen.  
  
Screw that _'today is a good day'_ thought earlier. You were wrong. **_So wrong_**.  
  
The luggage you were holding onto clattered onto the floor as you tried to comprehend what is happening.

Your eyes stared at the shirtless figure in front of you, clad only in a sweat pants and a towel draped around his neck.  
  
"Hi, again," Kuroo said, his eyes never leaving you who is standing at the entrance of your room with a dumbfounded look on your face.  
  
"..you're my roommate?"  
  
"Your room number is 218?"  
  
You nodded.  
  
You swallowed a lump in your throat, "I-I think I must have gotten into the wrong building. My building is building C-"  
  
"This is building C."  
  
You stared at him. He blinked.  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
You quickly shook your head, picking the fallen luggage back up. You could see what the room looks like from behind Kuroo. The room is fairly large with a single toilet right near the entrance and a big glass window with blinds. Two separate desks, closet and beds. You spot a small fridge by the closet.  
  
_'Nice..'_  
  
"Does the university allow a guy and a girl to be in the same dorm?" You're surprise the university is fine with this.  
  
"You can ask for a room change," Kuroo shrugged, ruffling his hair with the towel that was around his neck. Your eyes wandered over to his biceps, his abs then snapped away to another direction before he could notice you staring. All that volleyball paid off. Your thoughts suddenly went to your slightly pudgy belly and blushed in embarrassment. He opened the door wider and motioned for you to come in, a small smirk on his face, "What are you waiting for? Come in."  
  
You took slow steps into the room, rolling the luggage along with you.  
  
"How are you and Bokuto doing?"  
  
Forcing yourself to smile, you clasp your hand together and acted like an excited child, "We are going on a trip to the hot springs this weekend before university officially starts!"  
  
The male hummed, closing the door "You really change huh."  
  
That sentence made you froze. Change? In what way is he talking about. Physically? Personality-wise? "C-change?" You stuttered, shoulders tensed up all of a sudden. Fingers fidgeting with the hem of your shirt, your gaze went to your feet, "I guess so..."  
  
Kuroo grinned, "I take that back. You haven't change."  
  
You remained silent. You don't know how to reply to that. The last time you saw him was at your acting school weeks ago. Absolute awkwardness. And you know more of it is coming now that you and Kuroo are roommates.  
  
"Go prepare your stuff __-chan! You have to meet that owl bastard later don't ya!?" Kuroo pat you on the head before walking off to his bed and plopped face first with a relaxed sigh.  
  
A calm silence surrounded the room despite the awkward exchange earlier. You can only look at the male with a sad look on your face before preparing all your things for your new 'home'.  
  
You arranged your things on the desk then began to sort out clothes into the closet. It took an hour to clear all these stuff. You guessed Kuroo had fallen asleep since he was still in the same position as before. You stared at his bare back, having the urge to trace your hand down that smooth yet muscular skin.  
  
....you sound like a creep.  
  
You slap yourself on the face once. No. Stop. You're in a relationship with Bokuto. Bokuto. Dating. You. Him. Dating.  
  
"You need something?" Kuroo's voice break you out of your internal meltdown. He lifted his head slightly, a dazed look on his face. He must have almost fell asleep but the sound of your hand hitting your cheek must have woke him.  
  
You panicked. A stutter escaped your lips followed by a chuckle.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going outside but I didn't want to wake you up." _'Nice save, me!'_ You mentally pat yourself on the back.  
  
Kuroo nodded, plopping his face back down onto the mattress. A muffled 'good luck with owl boy' came from him.  
  
Yeah. Good luck.

What a way to begin your life in university.

"I'm gonna go outside soon too.." Was the last thing you heard before the room became silent once more.

* * *

"__-CHAN!!" You look up to see Bokuto running over to the bench you sat with that usual hyperactive aura of his.

The reason why you chose to date Bokuto was to take your mind off of Kuroo, hoping that your feelings towards the former Fukurodani captain would eventually grow. You thought it wouldn't work but it actually did. Even though you were reminded of Kuroo every time you walk out of the house (both of you live across from each other), Bokuto managed to distract you from him. Thus, your whole vacation was filled with Bokuto, Bokuto, _Bokuto_. Until you met Kuroo in person in your acting school for the first time in forever.

Your feelings for Kuroo came back like a snap of a finger. You clench your fists and looked down on your feet, _'What the hell am I doing?!'_

"So," Bokuto's face suddenly appeared inches away from your face. A gasp from you made Bokuto's smile widened, "Where do you want to go?"

  
"How 'bout...Harajuku?" You reluctantly suggested. Bokuto's face immediately gleamed in happiness as he grab your hand and pulled you into the station.

* * *

 

 "Are you excited for our trip to the hot spring?" Bokuto's eyes sparkled at the thought, stepping out of the train with you ; hand in hand.

You nodded, smiling at him.

Both of you walked out of the station. It was not long til Bokuto spotted something that caught his eye.

"ICE CREAM!" He yelled in excitement like the manchild he is. You flushed in embarrassment knowing that his voice can be heard throughout the district. Bokuto turned to look at you as if asking for your permission. You smiled weakly, telling him that if he really wanted the ice cream then go and you'll be waiting somewhere nearby. He nodded, jogging to the stand.

Leaning against the pillar, you pulled out your phone and decided to scroll through social media while waiting for Bokuto. It didn't take long for you to become bored, looking up from your phone only to freeze, face paled. Your eyes trained at the cafe window in front of you. On one of the tables at the back, you spot Kuroo. Across from him is Hitomi dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts, hair tied up. Despite the simple attire you can see she has a full makeup on.

 _'Ah..so they're really dating,'_ You thought, feeling down all of a sudden. You then shook your head rapidly, ' _You're dating Bokuto why are you sad when you already have a boyfriend?!'_

"Sorry for the wait, the line was long- __? What are you looking at..is that Kuroo? And who's that girl? OH cOULD IT BE-" Bokuto gasped, a mischievous grin appeared on his face. You gulped, knowing that look.

Oh no. He's up to something.

"Let's go talk to 'em! Maybe we can have a double date!!"

"i don't think that's a good idea. Also the ice cream.." You mumbled but it all fell on deaf ears as Bokuto proceeds to drag you to the cafe. Heels digging at the ground, you tried to tug your arm back but you couldn't beat Bokuto when it comes to strength. Eventually, you gave up and followed behind, trying to hide yourself using your boyfriend's back as cover. Stepping into the cafe, the smell of fresh coffee hits your nostrils. Immediately, the smell calmed you down along with the soft swing music playing in the background.

Ok, you admit that it did calmed you down. But when your eyes met Hitomi's a feeling of dread fills you to the brim.

 

_'Oh, fuck me.'_

 

 

 

 


End file.
